The Dark Side of a Star
by NoctisintheNight
Summary: Sequel to Black Rose. The heroes have claimed victory once again. Now Akiza is injured. All questions from Black Rose will be revealed. Also, Yusei finally shows his dark side. Also will contain a lot of YuseixAkiza and partial others.
1. Enter the Supernatural Realm

The Dark Side of a Star

Hey there fanfic readers, I am back! This is the sequel to my other fanfic story Black Rose, as mentioned in the summary. Please read that story first, otherwise this story might be a little confusing. For a quick little recap, we left off with the Black Rose being defeated in a duel by Yusei, with the result being Akiza's death. Also, there is still the question of who the mysterious man is, which will be answered in here. So, without further ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the characters. I only own this plot, any cards I make up, and any characters I make up.

Chapter1: Enter the Supernatural Realm

_Somewhere above the Dragon's Maw..._

"Now Majestic Star Dragon end this!" The beautiful dragon shot at the dark dragon and destroyed it. Yusei immediately ran to Akiza as soon as the duel ended.

"Akiza, are you ok?"

"Yusei... thank... you." Akiza head slumped, unconscious, into Yusei's arms. Yusei panicked and felt her wrist. He lost his breath. She had no pulse.

Akiza was dead.

Yusei was in shock. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. He was supposed to win the duel, save the world, and save his friends. Akiza should not be dead. Yusei didn't even register that the battlefield had lowered to ground level, not 20 stories high or within the cave, but just outside New Domino City.

Yugi, Jaden, Tea, and Alexis came to congratulate hime on winning the duel. When they realized what was going on, they tried offering their condolences for Yusei's loss and asked what they could do to help. Yusei, on the other hand, felt bitter and jealous. _Why should they have survived, when Akiza didn't?_ He immediately regretted the thought. None of this was their fault. It was then that _he_ finally arrived. The mysterious man.

"I saw the whole duel" he said, aggravatingly calm. "Nice job, Yusei. You've saved the world from being drowned in eternal darkness again. Too bad about Akiza, though. Looks like the Black Rose wasn't going down without leaving her mark."

Yusei was pissed. This was the same guy who had convinced everyone that, once Akiza was beaten in a duel, she go back to normal. Instead, she was lying dead in his arms. Yusei set Akiza on the ground and completely lost it. Enraged, he gave the mysterious man a nice right hook to the face.

The guy hadn't expected this reaction, but still only flinched away from the blow. When he faced Yusei, he was utterly surprised. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted.

"How can you even say that?" Yusei shouted back. "You told me that if I beat Akiza, everything would return to normal. But now she's dead! We should never have trusted you in the first place."

The man just looked shocked and slightly angry. "Are you really that much of an idiot? You think Akiza is dead? Take another look at her. She's still breathing." Yusei didn't want to look at the corpse of Akiza again, but he couldn't help but cling to the shred of hope that she was still alive. What he saw shocked him, again. Akiza was still unconscious, but was actually breathing.

"But that's impossible, she had no pulse!" Yusei immediately switched back to serious Yusei. "If there's a chance she might still be alive, we have to get her to a hospital quickly." He picked Akiza up and started carrying her to his duel runner but was blocked by the mysterious man.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Yusei." His voice was firm and commanding. "She needs to come with me right now."

Yusei narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean." Yugi, Tea, Jaden, and Alexis were also on their guard now around this guy.

"I mean, unless you want Akiza to go through a hell even more horrible than the one she's already been through, you would be wise not to take her to a hospital."

"I don't understand." Yusei was confused, but still would not let Akiza go.

The man sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the full details. You just need to trust me on this." He saw their hesitation and started to get angry. "What, have I not earned your trust yet?"

"Again, Yusei and the others were hesitant. Yusei was unsure of what to do. He wanted to help Akiza in any way possible, but was still unsure of the man. Yusei reached a decision. "Fine, please take care of Akiza." He handed her over to the man.

The man was about to leave but, when he saw Yusei's worried expression, he sighed and seemed to stuggle with a decision. "Yusei, listen. Go back to Leo and Luna's place. All your friends are there. I will meet you there with Akiza. We can treat to her... err, ailment there." He turned to Yugi, Tea, Jaden, and Alexis. "By the way, all your friends are at the hotel. They said something about your flights leaving in about an hour or something like that."

"Oh, crap that's right we gotta get going back home" said Jaden. Yugi, Jaden, Tea, and Alexis all said their goodbyes to Yusei. Tea and Alexis also thanked him for helping Yugi and Jaden rescue them, while Yugi and Jaden said that they would duel again sometime. Yusei also thanked them and said he couldn't wait for the duel. They left and used the Jeep to get to the hotel.

Yusei turned back to the man after they left. "I thought you had to take her with you to some secret place to treat her."

"No, I only said that you couldn't take her to a hospital. I never said anything about taking her to a specific place. The point is, I am the only one you know who would be able to properly treat her."

"I still don't understand what you mean."

"How about we go see your other friends first. I'll tell you all what's going on then. They would need to hear this anyways and I don't feel like explaining this morte than once. Besides, I can't "treat" Akiza until she wakes up." Yusei agreed to this. The mysterious man ran off with Akiza and Yusei got on his duel runner and rode back to the twins' mansion.

* * *

_At Leo and Luna's mansion..._

Yusei arrived at the twins' mansion. He was surprised to see that the mysterious man was already there. Akiza was still held in his arms and he showed no signs of any strain from carrying her. There was no other vehicle in sight, other than Jack's, Blister's, and Crow's duel runners. He didn't ask the man how he got there, though he did ask why he didn't go in yet.

"I'm still not sure how your other friends would treat me. As I can tell from you, apparently I'm still not trusted. So I waited for you to come and let us in." Yusei nodded and asked the electronic security system at the gate to let them in. His voice was registered thanks to the twins.

They took the elevator to the second floor. Everyone rushed them as they exited the elevator, asking questions. When Yusei told them about Akiza being hurt and showed her to them, they backed off. The mysterious man laid Akiza down on the couch. Everyone took a seat with Yusei sitting next to Akiza. Yusei told everyone what happened at the Dragon's Maw.

After Yusei was done telling his tale, everyone turned to the mysterious man. They looked at him expectantly to explain just what the hell was really going on.

"Well, I guess I should start my explanation by finally introducing myself. My name is simply Michael. I have long since abandoned my real last name. Any titles that I have been called would be meaningless to you untile I finish explaining." He searched for the right words to continue. "I guess I should quit beating around the bush and tell you the truth about Akiza. I believe that Akiza has become a vampire." He leaned back in his chair to let his words sink in.

Everyone just looked at him, with their mouths gaping. They really couldn't believe what he was saying. Even with all the stuff they had seen and been through, they were unable to believe that vampires could really exist. It was just way too farfetched. There was no way Akiza could be a mythical creature. Jack actually laughed mockingly at the thought.

"You expect us to start believing in vampires? That's a good one" said Jack, while still laughing.

"Please don't joke around with us," said Luna. "This is a very serious situation here."

"I'm not joking. I seriously believe that Akiza could be a vamp, even though she wasn't bitten by one."

Yusei could tell he was actually being serious. He still didn't believe in vampires, but he decided to play along. "What makes you think that Akiza is a vampire?"

"Well, first of all, she has no heartbeat, but is still breathing. Explain that some other way." Yusei was at a loss for words. Michael continued. "Also, her complexion is that of a pale corpse. But those are minor things. What really makes me think she could be a vampire is because the Black Rose Witch, when she had her own body, was a vampire long ago."

Again, there was shocked silence. Leo broke the silence with the classic "What?"

"Let me tell you guys the story of the Black Rose Witch." He sat back in his chair again and started into his story. By the expression on his face, his mind was in another time. "Long ago, the vampires were completely organized under one leader. A female whose name was name has been long lost. Her nickname was the Black Rose due to her blood-red hair and dark personality. She was the most powerful, yet most attractive vampire of her time. No one challenged her rule. She was the reason humans knew of vampires. It was her belief that the humans were inferior to vampires and that the vampires should be able to do want they want with the humans. It was a dark time in earth's history."

"Then one day she was out hunting for food alone. And yes, I mean she was searching for a human to suck their blood dry. She found one. A human male traveling alone. Supposedly easy pickings. But this human was no normal man. He was actually a now-a-day psychic, or what was called a sorceror or a witch back then. Yes, witches and sorcerors were actually just psychics. Anyway, when the Black Rose tried to seduce the man, he saw her for what she really was. Instead of falling for her, he lashed out with his psychic powers. Unfortunately for him, the Black Rose's will to kill and survive was too strong. She became enraged, overpowered the man, and sucked him dry. That's when things start going weird."

"Oh, as if sorcerors and vampires wasn't weird enough" scoffed Jack. Michael did not appear to have heard him. He continued with the story.

"Soon after the event, the Black Rose started to develop psychic powers. No one quite knows how it happened. Vampires have drained psychics before but nothing like this had never happened. Some have guessed that it was because of how powerful she already was, some believe the sorceror was so powerful that his powers would not die with him , and there are even a few who believe that it was because she, uhhh, well, because she basically raped him when she drank his blood. The reason doesn't matter. At first, she cursed the powers she had obtained. They were out of control and annoyed the hell out of her. But then she learned to control them."

"Everything went to hell from there. She became obsessed with her new powers. Anyone in her way was cut down down immediately. Humans were tortured for fun. Sorcerors and witches fell before her might. Her true reign of tower had only just begun. Even vampires feared her. They used to serve her out of admiration and respect for her beauty and powers but know she ruled by fear. No longer was she called the Black Rose, now she was only known as the Black Rose Witch."

"Maybe it was because of that fear that the vampires finally decided that the Black Rose Witch needed to go. They knew that, because of the power she wielded, they could not defeat her by themselves. It became a historic moment. The vampires allied themselves with any humans, psychic or not, that had agreed to fight the Black Rose Witch. Thus began the Secret War to end all wars."

"If this was such a _momentous _moment in history, then why doesn't everyone know about this?" asked Crow, still skeptical of the whole vampire thing.

"Shhhh, let him finish" said Leo and Luna at the same time. The kids had became deeply enamored with the story.

A tear slid from one of Michael's eyes. This story meant a lot to him for some reason. "It was a bloody war fought to the bitter end. Thousands of humans fell before the Black Rose Witch's powers. Fortunately, using her powers slowly drained the energy from her body. Eventually the vampires and humans over powered her and killed her. Supposedly, that was the end of the Black Rose Witch. The vampires and humans agreed on a treaty. The vampires agreed not to torment and kill while they drank from the humans, and in return the humans would not hunt them down and would forget they ever existed. So it has been until this very day."

"But, in reality the story does not stop there. The Black Rose Witch's powers would not let her die so easily. She no longer lived as a physical being, but as a phantom. She was just a ghost of her past self. But she had sworn revenge against the races who had united against her. She waited for the time when a powerful enough psychic, Akiza, would be able to handle having her possess them. And that brings us to now."

"So what does that have to do with Akiza?" asked Yusei.

"It is my belief that the Black Rose Witch left a _parting gift_. In her fury at being defeated for good, she wanted to do something to make Akiza's life and all her friends' lives miserable."

"But how would that ruin all our lives?" asked Luna.

"Again, this is only speculation, but because a newborn vampire is possessed by bloodlust when they first awaken, the Witch probably thought that Akiza would drain all of you. Then, when Akiza came to her senses and realized what she had done, she would either kill herself or drive herself crazy with the guilt."

There was complete silence in the room as everyone absorbed all that had been said. Akiza still had not woken up. Jack was the one to break the silence. "Bullshit. I don't believe a word you said. Not about vampires, or sorcerors, or phantoms, whatever. I've had enough of this and I think you need to get the hell out of here."

The others all looked at each other and hesitantely nodded in agreement. "It was a really good story, but I still don't believe in vampires or any of the other junk" said Crow.

"Thank you for all your help," said Yusei, "but it is getting late and I think we can take care of Akiza." Michael looked at them desperately. Then his face looked resolved.

"Fine, I'll go, but at least let me stay the night, to make sure Akiza isn't a vampire. If she is a vampire, she should wake up tonight. If everything turns out all right, and we get through the night without any misshaps, then I'll admit you all are right and leave. You'll never see me again. Just let me keep an eye on her this one night. That's all I'm asking."

The gang started talking with each other. Finally, everyone else just shrugged their shoulders and looked at Yusei to make a decision. Yusei took a deep breath then finally answered Michael. "Fine, just one night, that's it. But if nothing happens, then that's the end of all this vampire nonsense. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now it's time for everyone to get some sleep" said Yusei.

* * *

_At night in the twins' mansion..._

Everyone had gone off and gotten a room all to themselves in the twins' large mansion. Michael had stayed in the living room to watch over Akiza. Yusei unfortunately could not get to sleep. He kept worrying about Akiza and kept replaying the events that occured that day.

"Maybe a drink of water will help clear my thoughts" he whispered to himself. Yusei walked down to the Kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He took a quick sip from the glass, but still continued to worry about Akiza.

Yusei was still standing there drinking his water when an unkown assailant just attacked him from out of nowhere. His first thoughts were of Michael. Yusei thought that Michael really had betrayed them and was actually their enemy. As good as Yusei was at fighting, though, the uknown attacker managed to easily pin him up against the wall.

In the moonlight, Yusei was able to make out the face of his attacker as their face reached towards him. He also noticed the fangs coming out of the attacker's mouth. But that was not what had shocked him. It was the attacker's face that had really surprised him. The attacker's eyes were bloodshot and red. A hungry look was plastered on their face

The face belonged to Akiza

* * *

Well, that's all for chapter one. Not sure how many of you are fans of vampires, but this just went along with the story. Anyways, yeah, the mysterious man has finally been named. More of him will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter and the story. That's all. See ya!

Please Review.


	2. Vampire Motel

The Dark Side of a Star

Once again, hello there readers and writers of fanfiction. To clear up any confusion about me mentioning that Leo and Luna having a mansion in my story inside of just a big, rich house, well I just figured that they were close enough to being the same thing and called it a mansion to shorten things up. Also, no Akiza is NOT a werewolf. Oh, by the way, the vampires are going to be human-like for the most part, but they are NOT going to sparkle. I can't stand Twilight or its take on vampires. Sorry to those who like Twilight. So, sorry for any confusion, but here it is, the second chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the characters. I only own this plot, any cards I make up, and any characters I make up.

Chapter 2: Vampire Motel

Yusei was stunned. He couldn't move due to the vice grip that held him in place against the wall. Worse, it was Akiza who was holding him there. Now she was leaning towards his neck. Yusei remembered what Michael had said. _I guess I should quit beating around the bush and tell you the truth about Akiza. I believe that Akiza has become a vampire._ He didn't believe Michael then, but now...

He also couldn't believe that this was how he was going to die. Pinned to the wall by the woman he loved, while having the said woman empty him of his blood. Wonder how the gang would pass that off into the news. He could see the headlines now: New King Killed by Bloody Girlfriend. While he was thinking this, the pressure holding him against the wall suddenly lifted.

Yusei saw Akiza get pulled back by someone. It was Michael. Akiza no longer paid him any attention. Her focus was completely on Michael now. Then they started to fight. Yusei was amazed at what he was observing. The two were so fast, he could barely read their movements. Eventually, though, Michael caught Akiza with a right hook that slammed her into the wall. Yusei was horrified. _How could Michael do that to her?_ he thought. He was shocked to see that Akiza got back up almost immediately and looked ready for combat again.

Then she looked at Yusei and lunged at him. Before she could grab him again, Michael caught her and held her away from Yusei. She continued to claw and snap at Yusei.

"Sorry, Yusei" said Michael. "I accidently fell asleep on that couch. It really is quite comfy and I hadn't slept in such a long time. Anyways, that's how Akiza managed to wake up and attack you." Yusei was speechless. He couldn't quite take in the scene before him. Akiza didn't really seem like the type of person to go all primal animal and attack people.

"What happened to her?" Yusei managed to choke out.

Michael sighed. "She's thirsty. I told you, vampires have a tendency to go feral when they first awaken. Do you finally believe me about Akiza being a vampire?" Yusei just nodded his head, still in shock. "Then there's only one thing left to do." Michael took Akiza's head in one os his hands.

"Wait, don't kill her!" Yusei shouted, thinking that Michael was going to slam Akiza's head into the ground. Michael, instead, just looked puzzled.

"Who said anything about killing her?" Instead of slamming her head into the ground, he lead her mouth to his neck, where she quickly bit into and started to drink his blood. Yusei lookedd like he was going to be sick. After a short amount of time, Michael pulled Akiza's head away. Instead of looking feral, she seemed content and drifted back off into sleep.

Michael staggered as he stood up and turned to Yusei. "Hey, can you do me a favor and carry Akiza to a bed or something? I need to get out for about an hour. Don't worry, I'll be back before anything can happen."

"Where are you going at this time of the night?" asked Yusei, puzzled and slightly worried because Michael looked exhausted.

"I'm just going out to get a bite to eat" he answered evasively.

"Why don't you just get something from the fridge?"

Michael sighed. "I guess there's no way around it now, is there? Yusei, let me ask you a few questions and then see if you can figure things out from there. First, how do you think I know so much about vampires and their history? How was I able to seemingly appear and disappear before you so quickly? Finally, how was I able to win a fight against Akiza, who is a super-powered vampire?" Michael smirked as Yusei's jaw dropped with the shock of realization. "Now, I'm going to leave before I do something we will both regret." With that he jumped out the window. Yusei went to the window and saw a figure on the ground running away into the night.

He then went over and picked Akiza up. When he saw her face, he couldn't help but stare. _She looks so beautiful in the moonlight._ He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. _I think becoming a vampire has actually enhanced her beauty._ He shook his head out of its trance and brought Akiza to an empty room and set her on the bed. He walked out of the room with a final glance at Akiza and shut the door.

Then he leaned back against the door and the full realization of the night's events hit him. He had finally accepted that Akiza was what Michael claimed she was, a vampire. He also accepted the fact that the person who had helped him so much with his latest "adventure" was a vampire too. "And I thought things were strange before. But now, things are really starting to get interesting." He went back to his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was finally the next morning and seemed like it was going to be a good day. Akiza finally had awaken from her continual slumber and was now her normal self. She had a hard time believing Yusei when he told her that she was a vampire, but between the enhanced senses she had and all that had gone on, she accepted it with a sorrowful sigh. The one thing Yusei did not tell her about the events that transpired while she was the Black Rose Witch, was the part about him announcing his love for her. He still couldn't tell her.

After breakfast, Yusei told the others about what had happened during the night. They believed only because some had remembered hearing noises last night and Akiza showed them her new fangs that she had been playing with during breakfast and her enhanced speed and strength. Also, Michael was still gone.

For the most part, everyone reacted quite calmly to the revelation of the new vampire Akiza, and tried to cheer her up and make the best out of the situation. Surprisingly, even Jack seemed less asshole-ish. Leo, on the other hand, was nosy and just wanted to see exactly what a vampire could do. It made Akiza happy to have everyone supporting her, instead of being afraid of her. Then Jack said the fateful words that brought a hush to the room.

"So, how are you two lovebirds working out this whole vampire stuff?" he asked, obviously directing the question at Yusei and Akiza. Yusei blushed like crazy and Akiza merely looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" asked Akiza. Realizing Yusei hadn't told Akiza all the events that transpired in the hospital, Jack saw a perfect opportunity to have some _fun_ with Yusei. He smiled evilly as Yusei continued to give him a death glare while Jack told Akiza everything that Yusei had said in the hospital.

Yusei silently thought to himself, _I'm going to kill that bastard when no one else is around_. Akiza, on the other hand, looked surprised and slightly touched. She did the last thing Yusei expected. Instead of turning around and telling him that she just wanted to be friends or something like that, she flung herself into his arms and hugged him.

"Yusei, I never in my craziest dreams believed that you actually felt that way. I had always hoped, because I feel the same way." Yusei just looked at her in shock. Like her, he never thought that she had actually felt the same way about him. He looked at the rest of his friends. Crow and the twins just smiled at the two while Jack had the cockiest-looking smirk plastered onto his face. Yusei mouthed the words, You're Still Dead, to him, but he just kept up his cocky expression.

Finally he tore his cobalt blue eyes away from his friends and looked down into Akiza', amber ones. To him, they seemed to radiate happiness and warmth. It was then that he did the unthinkable. He leaned down to kiss Akiza. Akiza happilly obliged and returned the kiss. Luna sighed happilly while Jack and Crow fake gagged and Leo really gagged in disgust. The two finally split and everyone continued talking, though Yusei and Akiza continually stole glances at one another.

Around noon, Michael finally came back. He also had an excited smile on his face.

"Where have you been?" asked Yusei.

"Uh, have you told your friends about what happened last night" he whispered to Yusei. Yusei nodded his head in response. "Then, as you know, I got a late-night drink. And before you ask, no, there is no one lying dead in a dark alley anywhere, drained of their blood. Also, I had to run a few errands. In fact, that is what I'm here about. Akiza, I need you to come with me."

"Why do you need her?" asked Yusei quickly.

"I really need her to see something." He thought about something. "In fact, you are welcome to join us, Yusei. This could potentially i9nvolve you as well."

"What is it?" asked Akiza.

"Unfortunately, I can't speak of it right now. It's not that I don't want," he added quickly after seeing the suspicious looks everyone gave him. "It's just that what I am about to show you is one of the world's best kept secrets and it is not only up to me to release the information wherever and whenever I wish."

Yusei faced to Michael. "I assume that this has to do with her being a vampire?" Michael nodded his head in response. Yusei turned to Akiza. "Then in that case, I guess it's your call."

Akiza thought about it for a moment then sighed and faced Michael again. "From what everyone has told me about what happened, you seem to be able to be trusted and I believe you only want to help, so I have decided to go with you, but only if Yusei comes with. She looked at Yusei uncertainly after she said it. Yusei nodded his head in response to her question.

"Sweet, then let's go!" Michael, Akiza, and Yusei all went down to the garage. Yusei and Akiza both got on their duel runners, though Michael argued that, because Akiza was avampire, she could just run at the same speed. He relented after she said that she wanted to ride next to Yusei. Michael took off and Yusei and Akiza followed him.

* * *

_Somewhere in a rundown district of New Domino..._

The trio stopped in front of a warehouse. The street was empty and all the houses were rundown looked as if they hadn't had any inhabitants for many years.

"Does this warehouse look familiar to you, Yusei?" asks Michael, with a cocky smile. It took a moment, but soon Yusei realizes that it was the same warehouse where Michael lead him and the others to his duel runner and the jeep.

"Yes, I remember this, but why are we here?"

Michael's smile grew even bigger. "You didn't really think that this place was just a random spot I picked for the vehicles, did you? This warehouse is actually very important, for it is the entrance to a world unknown to humans." He walked into the warehouse, with Akiza and Yusei close behind. They followed him into what appeared to be an old office. He lead them to what appeared to be a dead end with an enormous iron chain on the ground.

"This is what you were so excited to show us, a big chain?" asked Yusei in confusion.

"Not exactly." Michael picks the chain up easily. And it isn't the chain that I wished to show, but what the chain leads to." He lifted the chain up far enough to reveal that it was connected to a trapdoor, which opened up. "This chain weighs approximately 700 pounds. A normal human would not be able to lift it, but a vampire could easily pick it up with one hand. That is how we designed it, so no human could ever find this place." Before either Yusei or Akiza could ask where it lead, Michael dropped down the hole. With a quick glance at each other, the two quickly followed.

They landed in a dark and small underground path which looked like a sewer tunnel, just without the stench or any water. Yusei used a light on his duel disk so he could see. Michael and Akiza could see just fine due to their vampirism. Michael lead the other two through the tunnel to a metal door in the wall in front of the them.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Michael opened the door. Yusei and Akiza both did a classic anime jaw-drop. The trio had ended up in what looked to be a giant, above-average welcome room in a hotel, complete with desk, chairs, television, etc. There was even a clerk standing behind the desk. He had short, spiky black and was average height. The man wore jeans with a Nike t-shirt. When he saw the trio he smiled.

"Michael!" exclaimed the man, as Michael went up and shook his hand. "It's been a while. Sorry I missed you last night. I had some of the usual errands to run..." The two continued to converse for a while until Michael beckoned Akiza and Yusei over.

"My friends, welcome to the Vampire Motel!" he said sweeping his arm around the place.

* * *

Well, that's all there is for the second chapter. Sorry, but I'm going to split this chapter into two chapters. This is part 1. Next chapter, Akiza and Yusei see just what the Vampire Motel really is. There will finally be a duel in the next chapter and it's where this story finally will get really exciting. Also, I have a question for you guys. I never really quite got why the Yusei and Akiza pairing was called Faithshipping. If someone could explain it quickly, I would very much appreciate it. Well, please read and review. See ya!


	3. Michael

The Dark Side of a Star

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was on vacation and was therefore unable to continue writing. But that's all in the past cause now I'm back and I think it's about time for this story to contain a duel. That's right, finally all of you will see what kind of deck Michael uses. Also, more of who Michael really is will be revealed and the whole purpose of the Vampire Motel will be told. Now, without further adieu, let us begin the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the characters. I only own this plot, any cards I make up, and any characters I make up.

(A/N: Also, from now on, I will be using the traditional rules in the Yu-Gi-Oh! game instead of the ones on TV. Any duels, from now on, will be played this way, unless stated otherwise. Sorry, but I want to put more action into each duel and playing with 8000 life points gives the players a lot mor time to show their moves. Sorry to anyone who dislikes this! Also, any cards that I make up will be posted at the bottom of the chapter they are used in, along with a description of the picture and any stats or effects the card has.)

Chapter 3: Michael

"So, what do you guys think of the motel?" asked an excited Michael.

Yusei and Akiza were amazed. They had justwalked through a plain underground tunnel hidden in an old, abondaned warehouse, only to find what would be considered a four- or five-star motel. The lobby had huge white columns and a grand staircase. It also contained a classic red carpet and desk. The floor had tiles with dozens of twisting patterns on it, while the walls were decorated with unusual paintings that neither Yusei nor Akiza had ever seen before. The only difference from a regular motel was the big metal entrance door.

"W-w-w-what exactly is this place?" asked Akiza, looking around in wonder.

"This is exactly what it appears to be, a motel, with just one exception," his smile grew larger, "this motel only has vampire residents, not humans."

"So what is it exactly that you are trying to achieve with this little visit?" asked Yusei, his suspicions raised. "What is it that you're after."

Michael looked sort of taken aback, at first. Then he just laughed a little. "Should have figured you would want to get right down to the point, Yusei. But first, let me make some introductions. Yusei and Akiza, this is one of my good friends, Richie Blake. Richie, these are the famous Akiza Izinski and Yusei Fudo."

"Hey, you are the guy who won the Fortune Cup!" exclaimed Richie. He had an accent that Yusei couldn't quite place. "And you both are the guys who beat the Dark Signers, along with the help of your friends. Nice to meet you both." He offered his hand and they both shook it. Then he grew serious and turned to Michael. "Michael, I understand why Akiza is here, but why bring Yusei. And before you ask that stupid question, yes, I know he is not a vampire." Michael grinned guiltily and whispered something to Richie. Richie looked mildly surprised, but then smiled sadly. "Ah, I see. Well, I have to get back to a few "chores" that I must attend to. It was nice meeting both of you." He left down one of the hallways.

"So what is this really about, Michael?" asked Yusei again.

"The whole reason I am showing this to you, is to get Akiza interested in living here." he said, a serious expression replacing the smile he was wearing.

"What do you mean?" asked a surprised Akiza.

"Think about it," said Michael. "You are a vampire now. That means that you are required to drink the blood of a human or another vampire in order to survive. If you stay at your house or with anyone else who's human, you may accidently give in to your thirst and do something you will regret later. Also, you need to get used to your newfound powers. Only a vampire could teach you how to use them properly. That is what this motel is here for. It's a place where vampires can live in comfort and, more importantly, it is a place where those vampires who do not wish to harm humans can stay, live, and get the blood they need."

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei.

"Well you see, all the blood we vampires here drink comes from hospitals. It may not be fresh, but it fills us, although sometimes some of us go into the city to just take a little from multiple humans, not enough to kill them, of course."

"That reminds me, where exactly are we right now anyways?"

Michael looked surprised at the question. ""What are you talking about? We're still in the warehouses. The farther back you go into them, the more connected they are. Eventually, you could get to this spot where there are many that are connected. That's why this place is hidden here. It is literally behind-the-scenes."

"So you want me to live here?" asked Akiza.

"The choice, of course, is up to you, but this is probably the best way to make sure you don't hurt people. As much as you probably want to deny, you are a vampire now, and you have to take responsibility for everything you do. That means you cannot give in to your bloodlust. Do you want to have to constantly have to restrain yourself from attacking one of your friends or family?"

"No."

"Then this is the best way to help you. Besides, it's not like you will be locked up here. You can leave anytime you want. You can still hang out with your friends." Akiza still looked unsure. "Look, you don't have to decide right away, but at least let me give you both the tour of the place. Then you can take the night to decide. Is that ok with you?"

Akiza nodded her head but Yusei just looked suspicious. "What exactly does all this have to do with me anyways?"

Michael smiled. "You will have to wait until later if you want an answer to that question." Yusei frowned. "Don't worry, Yusei, I just need to find something out before I can tell you. So, shall we begin the tour?" Yusei finally nodded his head in agreement.

Michael then took Akiza and Yusei on a tour of the whole building, acting as a classic tour guide. He explained that vampires were free to pursue any reasonable dream that they wanted here. Since vampires had eternal life, they tended to get bored easily. Some sort of hobby gave them something to do. As an example, he showed them the paintings in the lobby area and some of the books in the library that they had. Both were made by vampires. He continued on to show them an outlet that lead to the ocean separating the city from the satellite. There, the motel occupants could have a swim anytime they wanted to. He also showed them some of the rooms in the motel and a gaming room full of electronics.

Yusei also noticed something as they were touring the motel. Every time they met another vampire, the new vampire would look surprised when they saw Michael and respectfully said hello to him. Yusei was beginning to think that Michael was actually more than what he appeared to be, even among vampires.

Finally he showed them the last area of the motel. It was a dueling arena with six large dueling areas. Around it and leading off into numerous tunnels, there was also a turbo duel track. They went into the center of the field.

"So, what do you guys think of the place?" asked Michael.

"It's incredible!" answered Akiza. "I can't believe how big this place really is. It also is a very clean and decorated place for being underground. And with all the thing you can do here, I can see why so many vampires decide to stay."

"I agree with Akiza. It really is an amazing place." said Yusei. "Who built this place, anyways?"

Michael looked a little nervous and was suddenly serious. "It was created by a few vampires long ago who shared a dream." Yusei and Akiza looked confused but brushed the topic off. Meanwhile, Richie saw them and joined up with them. They exchanged greetings again.

"So," asked Richie, "since you guys are done with the tour, how about we have a quick duel now?"

Yusei and Akiza looked a little surprise. They both agreed that a duel now would be nice, though. "So which one of us do you want to duel?" asked Akiza. Richie just laughed.

"Oh no, not me. Compared with champs like you two, I'm just an average duelist. How about Yusei duels Michael instead?"

Michael and Yusei looked at each other. "Would that be ok with you, Yusei? We use slightly different rules than you guys do. For one, each player starts off with 8000 life points instead of 4000 and monsters placed in defense position have to be placed face-down. Is all of this ok with you?"

"Sure, but afterwards you have to tell me why you wanted me to come here. Deal?"

"Deal. Just let me get my duel disk and cards quick." Michael ran off while Yusei took his position in one of the duel arenas.

Ten minutes later, Michael had returned with a regular duel disk and and his cards all ready. He had also taken his position across from Yusei on the dueling field.

"Duel!" they both cried.

**Yusei: 8000**

**Michael: 8000**

"I'll start off!" shouted Michael. He drew his sixth card. "I will start the duel by playing my Gold Sarcophagus!" Beside him, the aforementioned item appeared with its lid slightly open. "This handy card allows me to take any card I wish from my deck and remove it from play. Then, during my second standby phase after activating this card, I am allowed to place the removed from play card into my hand." He took one card from his deck and dropped it into the coffin. The lid slid shut and the item disappeared. "Anyways, I will end my turn by setting one monster face-down in defense position. That ends my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Yusei drew and looked over the cards in his hand. _Hmmm, I have no idea what kind of deck he uses. His first turn didn't really give me any insight into what his deck could be. That monster could be any card. Oh well, looks like I just have to come out swinging if I want to find out._

_Meanwhile..._

Akiza was sitting next to Richie in the stands lining the outside of the place. Both were watching Yusei's and Michael's duel, but they weren't the only ones. Not only had every else in the arena who had been dueling stopped to watch, but it seemed like word had spread about the duel. There was about fifty other vampires watching the duel. Michael had told them that there was about sixty vampires total staying here.

"Wow, I didn't expect so many vampires to come just to see one duel" mentioned Akiza.

Richie laughed. "Normally they wouldn't, but everything changed once they heard that it was Michael who was dueling. Also, your boyfriend Yusei is famous around here, too."

Akiza blushed and smiled. "So what makes Michael so special that almost every vampire would come just to see him duel?" she asked, curious.

"Well, being his best friend for a long time now, I have only seen him duel once before, and that was a long time ago. I don't think anyone else here has seen him duel ever. So there's that and the other, more obvious reason."

"What other reason?" asked Akiza, more confused than before.

Richie looked surprised. "Wait, you mean he hasn't told you about himself yet?" Akiza shook her head and Richie sighed. "He always has been the modest type. Anyways, Michael is the great founder of this motel here."

Now it was Akiza's turn to look surprised. "What? I thought he said that a few vampires long ago built this place."

"They did, but then they abandoned it later on. Michael's the one who came up with the idea of a place for vampires to live happily without having to harm people. That was his dream. So me, him, and a few others found this place when it was abandoned and fixed it up to what you see now."

"So that's why Michael is such a popular guy around here."

"Well, there's that, and, Michael also happens to be a prince."

Akiza jaw-dropped and looked slightly skeptical but still asked "What is he the prince of?"

"You, me, and every other vampire." Before Akiza could interrupt with another question, Richie continued grew serious and continued. By his expression, Akiza could tell that what he was saying, was the complete truth. "Michael never exerts his authority, though. You see, Akiza, vampires are thought to be infertile, meaning they can't have kids, but that's not the real truth. It is very rare, but sometimes vampires can have children, usually with a human. But with Michael, it's different. His parents were both vampires and are our king and queen. We have a royal family to interject and stop any vampire that threatens to reveal our identity to the humans."

"That's the real reason why Michael is such a hotshot to every vampire. Your boyfriend better not underestimate Michael, or Michael will walk all over him. When dueling, Michael is not known to be merciful."

"I had no idea Michael was so important" exclaimed Akiza, slightly awed.

"That's not the only part, nor is it by far the worst" whispered Richie, a solemn look upon his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Akiza.

"All vampires know this, so you would be well off to remember it. Michael's father, our king, was also born from a vampire parent, his mother." Richie looked straight at Akiza. "Do you know the history of the Black Rose Witch?" Akiza gulped and nodded her head. "Well, our king that we have now is the son of her and the sorceror that she raped to gain psychic powers." Akiza merely looked at him in horror. "Yes, I can tell you realize that that makes Michael the grandson of the infamous Black Rose Witch."

_Back at the duel..._

"I start off by summoning Max Warrior!" The staff-wielding warrior appeared on the battlefield.

(4 stars; 1800/800)

"My monster also has an effect. When it attacks, it gains 400 during the Damage. Go, Max Warrior, attack his face-down monster!"

(1800-2200/800)

The warrior charged at the face-down monster and stabbed at it many times with his staff. The card flipped up to reveal a white dog wearing white and gold-colored armor.

(2 stars; 200/100)

The dog was shattered by the large warrior's staff, but a ghostly image of the dog remained. It then charged at Max Warrior and went straight through it, then disappeared. Max Warrior was shattered immediately after the ghost went through it. "Wait, what just happened?" asked Yusei.

"That would be my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter's effect. When this card is flipped face-up, I can destroy one card on the field. The only cost is that I have to send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard."

"Fine, then I will set two cards face-down and end my turn." The two set cards appeared on Yusei's field and then disappeared quickly.

"Good, then that means it's my turn." He drew. "Now I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress." A black-haired woman appeared dressed in white and gold robes carrying a scepter appeared.

(4 stars; 1700/200)

"Now my sorceress, attack Yusei directly!" The sorceress launched her spell at Yusei. When the dust cleared, Yusei's life points still stood at 8000 and the only thing on the field to block the attack was a scarecrow made of scrap materials.

"Not so fast, because I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which blocks one attack and then gets set right back down after it resolves." The aforementioned card flipped back to its face-down position.

"Not bad, Yusei, but I'm afraid I can't let that card stick around. So I activate my Lyla's effect. By changing her from face-up attack position to face-up defense position, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field, and I will choose your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Lyla changed to a defensive stance and a burst of light shot out from her scepter, destroying the face-down card. "Now I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Yusei's other face-down card card flipped face-up. "Since it's still your turn, I activate Reinforce Truth. This card allows me to special summon a level two or lower Warrior-type monster from my deck to the field at the cost of not battling this turn. The monster I choose is Speed Warrior!" The armored warrior with roller blades on his feet rushed onto the field.

(2 stars; 900/400)

"Fine, but since it's still my end phase, my Lyla's other effect activates. During my end phase, I have to send three cards from my deck to the graveyard." He slid three cards into his graveyard from his deck.

"But why would you willingly throw away cards multiple times?" asked a confused Yusei.

"It's not that I don't care for my cards, Yusei, but it's actually my deck's strategy. My Lightsworn monsters would be classified as deck destroying cards. The only difference between them and othe deck destroyers, is that Lightsworns destroy my own deck. People always wonder why I would seemingly just "throw away" my own cards, but that effect is exactly what makes my deck so deadly, and I'll show show you how right now! Thanks to its effect, if its sent to the graveyard from deck, I am allowed to special summon it. So welcome to the field, Wulf Lightsworn Beast!" Another white and gold armored creature appeared. This one stood like a human, but had the head of a wolf. For weapons, it had three laser claws coming from the armor in its right hand and wielded a long battle-axe in its left.

(4 stars; 2100/300)

"Now it's my turn." Yusei drew his card and smiled. "I discard one monster card from my hand in order to special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand." The familiar gun-slinging synchron monster appeared.

(5 stars; 700/1400)

"Now, I tune him with my Speed Warrior to special summon Nitro Warrior!" Quickdraw Synchron started the Synchron Roulette and shot Nitro Synchron. It then became five stars that surrounded Speed Warrior and reduced him to framework. A bright light shown and in their place was a green and dark blue colored warrior that looked more like a fiend.

(7 stars; 2800/1800)

"My monster also has an effect. When it destroys a monster by battle, it can change one of your face-up defense position monsters to attack mode and attack one more time. Now go, Nitro Warrior, attack his Wulf!" The warrior jetted forward to punch the Lightsworn Beast, but was blocked by a forcefield of light.

"What? How come my monster's attack was stopped?" asked Yusei.

"That would be my continuous trap card's effect, Lightsworn Barrier. When a face-up Lightsworn monster on my field is selected as an attack target, I can send two cards from my deck to the graveyard to negate the battle altogether. Since your monster didn't destroy mine, it can't activate its effect. So are you going to end your turn now?"

"I end my turn with one card face-down."

Michael drew his card. "Well, since you finally summoned a synchro monster, I think I can finally stop holding back and play for real now. Don't think that you are the only one in this duel who knows how to use synchro monsters, Yusei." The Gold Sarcophagus appeared on the field, opened, and gave Michael his card back. "Now I play the card that was hidden in the gold box, *Tuning Light*!" A light shown from the sky onto Lyla. "This card allows me to turn any Light-attribute monster on my field into a tuner monster. Obviously, I select Lyla. Then, I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior to the field." A spear-wielding warrior with the classic gold and white armor appeared.

(4 stars; 1850/1300)

"Now I tune my Lyla with my Garoth to synchro summon Avenging Knight Parshath!" Lyla became four stars and reduced Garoth to framework. Anothe blinding light appeared from the synchro summon. In place of the two monsters was a blue crystalline centaur knight with purple and gold armor. It had wings and carried an ornate sword and shield.

(8 stars; 2600/2100)

"So what, it still has less attack points than Nitro Warrior" pointed out Yusei.

"My monster also has an effect, Yusei. Once per turn, I can change the battle position of one of my opponents monsters and it inflicts piercing damage. So now I change your Nitro Warrior to defense mode!" A light flashed out from the shield that Parshath carried. Before it could hit Nitro Warrior, however, Yusei's face-down card flipped face-up.

"Not so fast, I chain my face-down card, *Warrior's Bravery*, to your knight's effect. By reducing one of my attack position, Warrior-type monster's attack points to zero, I can draw one card from my deck equal to the amount of attack points lost times 700.

(2800-0/1800)

"Now I draw four cards, and your monster's effect still activates." Yusei drew his cards while Nitro Warrior shifted to a defensive stance.

"Very clever, Yusei, but, like I said, my monster will still inflict piercing damage. Go, Avenging Knight Parshath, destroy his Nitro Warrior!" The knight charged at the warrior and cleaved it in two.

**Yusei: 7200**

**Michael: 8000**

"Now Wulf, attack him directly!" The beast charged at Yusei and slashed at him with his blade.

Yusei: 5100

Michael: 8000

"That will end my turn. Now, Yusei, show me the power you used to win the Fortune Cup and defeat the Dark Signers."

Yusei drew his card. "Now I summon Junk Synchron and activate its effect to special summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard. Then I use Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect to bring him back to the field." The three familiar monsters appeared on the field. "Next I will play One for One and discard one monster card to special summon Tuningware from my deck." The small warrior with a frying pan on his head appeared next to the other three.

(3 stars; 1300/500)

(2 stars; 900/400)

(2 stars; 800/800)

(1 star; 100/300)

"Finally, I tune them all together to create Junk Destroyer!" Junk Synchron pulled the ripcord on his back and became three synchro rings that encircled the other monsters and reduced them to framework. Again, from the light, a new monster appeared. This one looked like a giant, four-armed japanese fighting robo (whatever the heck that is. Use your imagination people).

(8 stars; 2600/2500)

"Now I draw a card thanks to Tuningware's effect and my Junk Destroyer's effect activates. When I synchro summon this card, I can destroy card on the field equal to the number of non-Tuner monsters i used to synchro summon it. So say goodbye to your monsters and Lightsworn Barrier." Yusei drew his card while Michael's field was wiped. "Now, Junk Destroyer, attack him directly!" The monster's attack landed successfully.

**Yusei: 5100**

**Michael: 5400**

"I end my turn."

Michael drew his card and frowned. "I play one monster in defense position and end my turn."

Yusei smiled as he drew. "Now I summon Dash Warrior." A red, modified version of Speed Warrior appeared.

(3 stars; 600/1200)

"My monster also has an effect. When he attacks, he gains 1200 attack during the Battle Phase. Go, Dash Warrior, attack his face-down monster." The red warrior launched itself at the monster. It flipped up to reveal another Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior, which was easily destroyed in the attack. "Now, Junk Destroyer, attack him directly again and then I end my turn." Yet again, the attack was successful.

**Yusei: 5100**

**Michael: 2800**

Michael drew his card and started laughing. "What's so funny" asked a suspicious Yusei.

"It's not so much funny as it is amazing. I knew you were good, but I never thought you would come this far against me. This means I get to use my favorite monster against you. You should feel honored. I have never used this card against anyone before. I special summon Judgement Dragon from my hand!" Dark clouds formed in the sky. An ancient, white dragon flew down from the clouds.

(8 stars; 3000/2600)

"How can you summon something that powerful without any cost or sacrifices?" asked Yusei, awed by the dragon.

"My monster can only be summoned if there are at least four "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in my graveyard. Then I can special summon him from my hand. And now I activate his other effect by paying 1000 life points." Lightning showered down from the clouds and destroyed everything on the field except for Judgement Dragon.

**Yusei: 5100**

**Michael: 1800**

"What just happened?"

"My monster's effect. By paying a mere 1000 life points I can destroy every other card on the field. Now, Judgement Dragon, attack Yusei directly!" The dragon charged at Yusei.

**Yusei: 2100**

**Michael: 1800**

"Now I play one card face-down and end my turn. Come on, Yusei, show me that Stardust Dragon I've heard so much about."

Yusei drew his card. "Fine, you want it, then here it comes. First, I special summon Level Warrior as a level four monster. Second, I summon Nitro Synchron. Third, I activate my second Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect and bring it back from the graveyard." A warrior with a star above its head and a cape, a red and white gas tank shaped monster, and the familiar hedgehog all appeared.

(4 stars; 300/600)

(2 stars; 300/100)

(2 stars; 800/800)

"Now I tune them all together to create Stardust Dragon in attack position!" Again, the whole synchro process happened. This time, a blue and white dragon with an elongated head appeared.

(8 stars; 2500/2000)

"Now I play two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Well played, Yusei. Because of your monster's effect, I am not able to activate my monster's effect without it being destroyed. Not only that, but thos two face-down cards are probably something to either block my attack or, since you left your monster in attack mode, change the attack points of one of our monsters. A near-perfect strategy. Too bad we'll never find out what those face-downs are, because I activate my monster's effect!"

"What? Fine, then I activate Stardust's effect to negate your monster's effect and destroy your Judgement Dragon!"

"Then I-" But the duel was interrupted when a vampire ran towards Michael. Michael looked annoyed at first but his expression soon turned to worry and his face grew paler.

"Michael! Michael! She's here! She's come back!"

* * *

Whew, that was a long chapter. Anyways, we finally get a look at Michael's deck. Tell me what you think of him using a Lightsworn-themed deck. Also, in the next chapter we will find out exactly who "she" is and why she makes Michael so worried. Again, sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter was worth it and tell me what you think of me using the traditional rules instead. Do you want me to continue this way? Or do you guys want me to go back to TV version? One last thing, any cards I make up can be used by you guys if you ask me first. Anyways, see ya!

Original cards:

Tuning Light

Image: Light from the heavens bathing Shing Angel in light.

[Spell] Select one Light-attribute monster on your field. Until the End Phase of this turn, treat that monster as a Tuner monster.

Warrior's Bravery

Image: Gilford the Lightning getting weaker and smaller while four cards circle him.

[Trap] Select one face-up, attack position Warrior-type monster you control. Lower its attack points to 0 (permanently). Draw cards from your deck for every 700 points lost.


	4. Rise of the Gladiators

The Dark Side of a Star

Hey, first of all I am so sorry for the long ass wait. I had a writer's slump at the time and school has been bitch, but I'm back now. This time I'm going to keep this nice and short. Prepare to find out exactly who "she" is and why Michael is afraid that she's at the motel. Here we go with the disclaimer and then the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the characters. I only own this plot, any cards I make up, and any characters I make up.

Chapter 4: Rise of the Gladiators

"Well played, Yusei. Because of your monster's effect, I am not able to activate my monster's effect without it being destroyed. Not only that, but those two face-down cards are probably something to either block my attack or, since you left your monster in attack mode, change the attack points of one of our monsters. A near-perfect strategy. Too bad we'll never find out what those face-downs are, because I activate my monster's effect!"

"What? Fine, then I activate Stardust's effect to negate your monster's effect and destroy your Judgement Dragon!"

"Then I-" But the duel was interrupted when a vampire ran towards Michael. Michael looked annoyed at first but his expression soon turned to worry and his face grew paler.

"Michael! Michael! She's here! She's come back!"

"What, are you sure?" He glanced quickly at Yusei and then back to the vampire.

"Yes!" the young vampire said fearfully.

Michael thought quickly. "Tell every vampire to meet in the Lobby Area ASAP. Yusei, Akiza, and Richie, come with me." He had switched from his relatively laid-back personality and was now on all-out commander mode. Akiza and Richie joined Michael and Yusei at the duel arena. Now Akiza was starting to really believe Michael was all that Richie said he was. She shivered at the thought...

"What's going on?" asked Yusei, instictively putting his arm protectively around Akiza.

"Sarah is here to meet with me." That was all Michael had said before he and Richie took off down the corridor at a human-paced jog. Yusei and Akiza glanced once at each other before running to catch up with the two.

For Yusei's sake, Michael, Richie, and Akiza all jogged at a human pace towards the entrance area. Akiza hung back a little bit with Richie to continue their chat from earlier, while Yusei questioned Michael about the duel.

"From what I saw, you always make a move with a set purpose in mind. Nothing you do is ever done without careful consideration." Yusei waited, but Michael didn't say anything in response so Yusei continued. "Yet, you used your monster's effect knowing full well that I could use my own dragon's effect to negate it, destroy your monster, and finish you the next turn. All I am asking before is why?" Michael sighed, but still did not answer. Instead, he just slipped Yusei a card. The card chilled Yusei when he saw it.

It was a counter trap card called Divine Wrath. Yusei saw the ending result of the duel with perfect clarity. Michael activated Judgement Dragon's effect. Yusei would activate Stardust Dragon's effect to negate and destroy Judgement Dragon. But Michael would have countered with Divine Wrath. He would then discard a card in his hand to negate Stardust Dragon's effect and Judgement Dragon's effect would continue. Michael would have won. It was true. Michael must have planned out that ending since the beginning of the duel, knowing that Yusei would try an stop him with Stardust Dragon.

Somehow, along the way, The order they were running in became flipped. Yusei had sitched places with Richie and was now talking with Akiza. Yusei noticed she looked slightly worried and kept glancing at Michael, but when Yusei came near her, she smiled.

"What were you and Michael talking about?" asked Akiza. There was no point in denying it so Yusei told her the truth.

"We were talking about our duel and who would have won. The winner would have been Michael had the duel continued."

"Oh come on," said Akiza, "it was a really close duel. It could have gone either way."

Yusei again told her that he was sure Michael would have won. He explained what he had realized after talking to Michael. Akiza was surprised, but then looked at Michael with a frown. Again, she was forced to accept that what Richie said about Michael was true. Yusei saw something was bugging Akiza and asked her about it. She sighed and told him everything that Richie had told her, leaving nothing out. Now Yusei had started looking at Michael with suspicion. Before he could say anything, though, they arrived in the lobby area.

The room itself did not appear any different from when they first saw it, but anyone with half a brain could tell that the atmosphere had changed drastically. It used to have a cozy, calming feel, but not it was buzzing with tense anticipation, as if it were the calm before the storm. Also, all the vampires in the hotel had showed up to greet the newcomers. There were about twelve of them, with one female in front.

She appeared to be about 18 and had long black hair trailing to her waist with piercing green eyes. From the way she held herself, she had taken on an almost regal appearance. It was obvious to everyone in the room that she was the leader of this new group that had appeared. For some reason, Yusei thought she looked familiar but was sure he had never seen her before. He turned to ask Michael who she was, but Michael just ignored him and moved to the front of his vampire group.

The other leader just laughed as Michael stepped forward. "It's about time you got here. Having a little trouble navigating the motel, Michael? You know it's not nice to keep a lady waiting. Then again, courtesy has never been your strong point, has it?"

Michael just snorted and smiled wrily. "Sarah, since when have you ever considered yourself a lady. And I could say the same about you. Since when have you ever done what is polite and proper?" They both laughed at that. Yusei and Akiza were having a hard time figuring out why these two were being so good-natured with each other.

"Michael, if that's the best comeback you have developed over the years, then, I have to admit, I am disappointed" she said.

Michael stopped laughing after a few moments. "Okay, sister, what do you want?" Yusei and Akiza both reeled in shock. They never expected Michael to have a sibling, though it explained why Yusei thought Sarah looked familiar.

"Michael, you know the little deal we have. Well, it is time to see which way fate's pendulum swings this time."

"I was afraid of that" answered Michael. "So, who is going to duel this time?"

Meanwhile, Yusei and Akiza were asking Richie what exactly was going on. Richie explained that Michael and Sarah are brother and sister and that they were the original founders of the motel. When Michael told her that the vampires would try not to take blood from humans, she left and started her own group. Since then, she has come back every so often for a duel. Each of them selects a duelist from their group to duel. If Michael's duelist wins, then Sarah leaves until the next time, but if Sarah wins, her group stays for a night here and try to recruit others to join their group. It is kind of childish, but it's a very important meeting to them.

They tuned back in just in time to hear Sarah's answer to the question. "I will be dueling this time. Will you be facing off against me, Michael?"

Michael gave a sly smile that made Sarah frown. "No, sister dear, I am afraid I won't. But don't fret, I do have someone in mind for you to duel, that is, if she would oblige my request." Michael turned to face Yusei and Akiza. "Akiza, how would you like to duel my sister?"

Akiza looked surprised and asked Michael "Why me?"

"I really don't have a good reason, but I just want to have the chance to see the inheritor of the black rose witch in a duel."

Akiza turned to Yusei. Yusei had frowned but told her it was her choice. She turned back to face Michael. "Fine, I will agree to this duel of yours, Michael." She stepped up to face her opponent.

Sarah looked intrigued. "So this is the girl who had the spirit of our ancestor inside. No offense little girl, but I have a hard time believing it. I mean, why would the greatest psychic ever choose to inhabitant such a scrawny little girl who, by the looks of it, wasn't even a vampire when she was chosen."

This angered Akiza a little bit. "Duel me and you will find out!" She activated her duel disk.

Sarah just snickered. "Fine, but don't expect me to show any mercy." Her duel disk activated too and everybody formed a circle around them.

"Duel!" they both cried out.

**Akiza: 8000**

**Sarah: 8000**

"I'll take the first turn!" shouted Akiza. "First I will play the always useful Pot of Greed." Akiza tore two cards off the top of her deck. Then I play a monster in defense mode and set one card face down. Then I end my turn by playing the continuous spell card, The World Tree." The field changed to a clearing surrounded by hundreds of trees. Immediately behind Akiza stood a giant tree that was easily three times the size of the rest.

Sarah eyed the large tree warily, but shrugged her shoulders and drew her card. "I may not know what exactly that card does, but I'm gonna come out swinging. I summon my Gladiator Beast Lanista!" An armored, blue-feathered falcon monster appeared. It stood on two humanoid feet and wielded a spear in its humanoid hands. Two armored wings protruded out of its back.

(4 stars; 1800/1200)

"Now attack her face down monster." The winged beast charged at the card. It was revealed to have the have the appearance of a lion, but with plant features.

(3 stars; 300/300)

The lion-plant creature was destroyed, but was soon replaced by two dandelions with fluffy tops. The large tree behind Akiza also had a flower bud on it.

(1 star; 0/0) x2

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" asked Sarah.

"Well, first off," started Akiza, "my Dandylions effect activates. When this card is sent to the graveyard, two fluff tokens are summoned to my side of the field. Second, whenever a plant type monster on the field is destroyed, my World Tree gains one flower token. You will just have to wait until later to find out what exactly these flower tokens do exactly."

Sarah growled. "Fine, then I move into my second main phase and activate my Gladiator Beast Lanista's effect." The aforementioned winged-beast disappeared back into Sarah's deck. "You see, Akiza, my Gladiator Beasts like to team up with their comrades. After my Gladiator Beasts battle and survive, at the end of the battle phase, I can send them back to the deck and special summon out a new one. So meet my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus, and I'll play it in defense mode." This time, an armored Rhino charged the field. It hade multiple crystals circling it.

(4 stars; 700/2100)

"Oh, and I forgot to mention one thing" smirked Sarah. "My Gladiator Beasts gain an effect when they are summoned to the field this way. Hoplomus's effect is that his original defense becomes 2400."

(700/2100-2400)

"Then I will set two cards face down and end my turn." Two cards appeared behind the defensive Gladiator Beast. "Let's see what you got."

"Fine." Akiza drew and smiled. "Now, I summon Witch of the Black Rose to the field." A small purple-haired spellcaster wielding a small staff with a gem on it appeared.

(4 stars; 1700/1200)

"Then, I will tune my Witch with my two fluff tokens in order to create Splendid Rose!" A lady garbed in a half black, half green dressshowed up on the field. On each of its ankles was half a rose and four thorned vines sprouted from its back.

(6 stars; 2200/2000)

Sarah started laughing. "How the heck is that supposed to beat my mighty Hoplomus. It only has 2200 attack points."

Akiza smiled. "You would be right except for one thing." She pointed at The World Tree and Sarah stopped laughing. "By removing one flower counter from my card, I can increase the attack and defense of one of my plant-type monsters by 400 points until the end phase." The lone flower on the tree burst and withered to the ground. Pollen released from the flower were scattered onto Splendid Rose. Splendid Rose started glowing green.

(2200-2600/2000-2400)

"It gets worse, because I activate DNA Surgery and change every monster monster on the field to a plant type." Hoplomus started to grow moss from its back. "Now go Splendid Rose. Attack her Gladiator Beast Hoplomus!" The vines whipped out and shattered the armored monster. Another flower sprouted on The World Tree

Sarah growled. "You'll regret that!"

Akiza smirked. "Not as much as you are, because I activate my monster's effect. By removing a plant type monster in my graveyard from play, I can halve my monster's attack until the end phase and attack you again. One more time, Splendid Rose!"

(2600-1300/2400)

Splendid Rose did a spin kick into Sarah, causing her to fall backwards.

**Akiza: 8000**

**Sarah: 6700**

Sarah got back up looking furious, while Akiza was smiling. "Is that good enough for you?" Sarah looked like she was about to explode. Before she could, Akiza continued her turn. "I move to my second main phase, play one card face down, and activate my Black Garden field spell!" The infamous field spell began to take root all over the place.

"Oh HELL no" shouted out a furious Sarah. "There is no fucking way that I'm going to let you have that card on the field. I activate one of my facedown cards, Dark Bribe! This card lets me negate the activation of a spell or trap card and, in exchange, you get to draw a card." A shady-looking man appeared and held up his hand. The vines stopped in their tracks and regressed back to where they came from. With an apologetic, evil-looking smile on his face, he handed Akiza a card.

Akiza looked at the card she had just received and immediately played it. "Fine, if I can't use my Black Garden, then I activate my Seed of Deception. This allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower plant type monster from my hand, and, seeing as how I only have one card in my hand, I guess I have no choice but to summon my Evil Thorn." A decrepit tree with a spiked fruit gree on the battlefield.

(1 star; 100/300)

"Now I sacrifice my Evil Thorn to deal 300 pooints of damage to you and special summon two more!" As the fruit exploded, the thorns from it hit Sarah. When the dust cleared, two more Evil Thorns had taken the first one's place.

**Akiza: 8000**

**Sarah: 6400**

(1 star; 100/300) x2

"That ends my turn" said Akiza, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Wipe that idiotic grin off your face" growled Sarah as she drew. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus." The armored rhino returned to the field.

(4 stars 700/2100)

"But don't worry, because now I am sacrificing him for a stronger card called Gladiator Beast Alexander." A gold armored lion standing comfortably on its hind feet stood on the field and roared. Due to DNA Surgery, it also took on plant like features.

(6 stars; 2400/600)

"Not so fast!" shouted Akiza, flipping her face down card face up. "I activate my Torrential Tribute to destroy every monster on the field when a monster is summoned." A huge torrent wiped all monster off the field. Four more flowers grew on The World Tree.

"Grrr, you are really starting to annoy me. I play Gladiator Beast's Respite so I can send two Gladiator Beast to take a break in my deck, shuffle it, and then draw three new cards. I end my turn with two cards face down." The two cards appeared and then immediately disappeared.

"Then its my turn." Akiza drew her card. "First I activate another of my World Tree's abilities. By removing two flower counters from it, I can destroy one card on your side of the field, and I choose the spell/ trap card on the left." Two flowers exploded at once and dropped to the ground, wilted. The spores released mixed together and flew at the face down card revealing Widespread Ruin and destroying it. "Now that that is out of the way, I use my World Tree's final effect and remove the final three flower counters from it in order to special summon a monster from my graveyard, and I bring back my Splendid Rode. Then I summon out my Botanical Lion!" The familiar green and black garbed woman appeared alongside a lion who was made of wood and had a rosy mane.

(6 stars; 2200/2000)

(4 stars; 1600/2000)

"Now, my Botanical Lion has an effect. For each plant type monster on the field, it gains 300 attack points, including itself." The lion glowed green and grew bigger.

(1600-2200/2000)

Sarah braced herself for the onslaught she knew would be coming. "Go Botanical Lion, attack her directly." The monster charged and slashed at Sarah.

**Akiza: 8000**

**Sarah: 4200**

"Splendid Rose, attack her directly." The monster whipped her vines at Sarah, causing her to skid backwards.

**Akiza: 8000**

**Sarah: 2000**

"Finally, I activate my Splendid Rose's effect and cut her attack in half until the end phase by removing an Evil Thorn in my graveyard from play, so that she can attack once again." Splendid Rose did her spiral kick for the second time in this duel.

**Akiza: 8000**

**Sarah: 900**

"That ends my turn." She turned to look at Yusei and smiled. Yusei gave her a thumbs-up.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet" cautioned Michael. Yusei looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yusei. "The difference between their life points is already over 7000 and Akiza still has a clear field advantage. Not only that, but Sarah has only one card on the field with just one card in her hand."

Michael turned to look at Yusei with a serious expression on his face. "You should know better than anyone,Yusei, that a single draw can turn a duel around quite easily." Yusei looked away. He couldn't deny that. "Besides, I know my sister. Akiza is getting a little too confident, and her field is not quite as advantageous as you would think. She has absolutely no cards in her hand and no face down cards. She is starting to underestimate my sister, and that will prove to be her undoing." They both looked back at the field.

Sarah's eyes were blazing. She was furious. "That is it! I am done playing around with you!" She furiously tore her next card off the top of her deck. "Now, I will show you the true power of my deck. I summon out Gladiator Beast Darius." An armored horse with humanoid hands walked onto the field with its hind legs only. Its weapon of choice was an elctrified whip."

(4 stars; 1700/300)

"So what, your monster can't destroy either of my monsters. It doesn't have enough attack points" observed Akiza.

"I'm not done yet" Sarah said with a smirk. "Next, I can special summon this card from my hand if I control a face up Gladiator Beast on my side of the field. Show yourself, Test Tiger." A small armored lion jumped out onto the battlefield.

(3 stars; 600/300)

"Now, I activate Test Tiger's effect. By sending him to the graveyard, I can return one Gladiator Beast monster on my field back to the deck and then special summon a new Gladiator Beast from my deck. Not only that, but the new monster is treated as if it had been special summoned by a Gladiator Beast monster. So, I tribute Test Tiger to send Darius back to the deck in order to bring out Gladiator Beast Secutor." A small armored lizard appeared, standing only on its hind legs.

(4 stars; 400/300)

"Secutor attack her Splendid Rose!" The lizard charged at the aforementeioned card with its claws.

"What? But your monster is weaker than mine. If the attacks continue, then your monster will be destroyed and you will lose."

Sarah chuckled. "That would be the case, except for my face down card which I activate now, Defensive Tactics." A barrier formed around Gladiatore Beast Secutor. "I can only activate this card when there is a Gladiator Beast monster on my side of the field. With this card , my monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn, and I also take no battle damage." Secutor bounced harmlessly off Splendid Rose. "Now, I end my battle phase, which means Secutor's effect activates. This one has a little different effect than its fellow warriors. Whenever it battles, after the battle phase, I can special summon two Gladiator Beasts from my deck. So, meet my Gladiator Beast Murmillo in defense mode and Gladiator Beast Bestiari in attack mode." An armored fish and a amored bird with humanoid legs appeared.

(3 stars; 800/400)

(4 stars; 1500/800)

"Now, each of their effects activate. When Murmillo is special summoned by a Gladiator Beast's effect, I can destroy one monster on the field, so say goodbye to your Splendid Rose." Splendid Rose shattered. "Also, when Bestiari is special summoned in the same fashion, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, so say goodbye to your World Tree." The tree grew old and gray, then the whole forest shattered. "I'm not done yet, either. Finally, I contact fuse my Gladiator Beast Bestiari with my Gladiator Beast Secutor to create Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" The two creatures merged together to form a larger armored bird.

(6 stars; 2400/1500)

"With his effect, when he is summoned, I can destroy up to two cards on the field, so say goodbye to your DNA Surgery and your Botanical Lion." Both cards shattered. "That ends my turn" said Sarah with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Akiza and Yusei were both stunned. Sarah's group of vampires cheered, while Michael just looked unsurprised. The whole situation had completely flipped. Sure, she still had a shitload more life points, but her hand and field were completely empty and Sarah's field was full. Akiza weakly drew her next card scowled, and laid it face down.

"That ends my turn" mumbled Akiza.

Sarah's smile grew as she drew her card. "Now, Gyzarus, attack her directly." The monster charged and slashed at Akiza with its claw-like hands.

**Akiza: 5600**

**Sarah: 900**

"Then, I end my battle phase and send my Gyzarus back to the fusion deck so I can summon two new Gladiator Beasts from my deck. So, meet Gladiator Beasts Laquari and Retiari." An armored horned tiger and an armored crocodile with a trident appeared.

(4 stars; 1800/400)

(3 stars; 1200/800)

"When Laquari is special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast monster, his original attack points become 2100, and when Retiari is summoned the same way, I can remove from play a monster in your graveyard, and I choose Splendid Rose. We won't be hearing from her any time soon.

(1800-2100/400)

"Finally, I contact fuse together all three of my monsters to create my most powerful card. Feast your eyes upon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" All three monsters combined together and void appeared. From that void, a large armored monster stepped out. It appeared to be an upgraded version of Laquari. The monster also had a shield and weird-looking double-ended spear.

(8 stars; 3000/2800)

"Now I play *Rage of the Galdiators*. This card, if a Gladiator Beast on my side of the field did not attack this turn and it is the only monster on my side of the field, allows me to inflict damage equal to my monster's attack points. So take this!" Heraklinos fired two blasts from his shield, which melded together and struck Akiza.

**Akiza: 2600**

**Sarah: 900**

"That ends my turn."

Akiza felt hopeless. There was no way she could win. One more attack from that thing and she would be a goner. Looks like Michael had made a wrong choice in choosing her to fight. She looked back at Yusei and Michael. Michael looked solemn, but Yusei nodded his head in encouragement and showed he still believed in her. Akiza nodded back, turned to the duel again, and smiled to herself. _If Yusei still believes in me, then it looks like I have to win._

"My turn!" She drew and smiled. _Well, here goes nothing. _"I activate my *Miracle Draw* spell card. I can only activate this card if there is no other cards in my hand. It allows me to draw three cards from my deck. The only problem is, I can't special summon any monster this turn and I can't attack. I also can't activate any spell or trap cards. So, I'll just summon Botanical Girl in attack mode and end my turn." A girl garbed green plant clothes walked onto the field.

(3 stars; 1300/1100)

"Pfft, that's all? Fine my turn." Sarah drew her card. "Now, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos, attack her pathetic Botanical Girl." The larger creature charged at the small, frightened girl.

"Not so fast, I activate my Wall of Thorns. When a plant type monster on my field is selected as an attack target, this card works just like Mirror Force, so say goodbye to your ultimate monster." Huge ivy roots rose from the ground to impale Heraklinos, but the creature merely roared and the roots shrank back to where they came from. Heraklinos continued its attack and destroyed Botanical Girl.

**Akiza: 900**

**Sarah: 900**

"What just happened? How were my thorns stopped?"

Sarah laughed. "That would be my monster's effect. I can negate the activation of a pell or trap card by discarding a card from my hand."

"Fine, but my Botanical Girl also has an effect. When she is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can bring a plant type monster with 1000 or less defense points from my deck to my hand.

"Whatever, I end my turn. This duel will be over soon anyways."

Akiza drew her card. "You're right, it will be over soon and I'm going to be the one to do it. I summon out Twilight Rose Knight and use its effect to special summon Cactus Fighter from my hand." The familiar knight showed up next to a warrior made up of different cactus pieces.

(3 stars; 1000/1000)

(4 stars; 1900/400)

"Then I tune my monsters together to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." The knight became three synchro gates which wrapped around Cactus Fighter and reduced it to framework, creating four stars. The light created turned into The infamous black dragon with a rose covered body and wings.

"So what, your monster has less attack than mine, and bombing the field would just put you in a difficult position."

"No, I have a different idea in mind. I activate my Book of Moon spell card to force your monster into face down defense mode." Gladiator Beast Heraklinos disappeared into a face down defense position. "Then I activate my Black Rose Dragon's effect to remove my Botanical Girl from play to filp you monster up and into attack mode with 0 attack points." Gladiator Beast Heraklinos appeared, albeit considerably weaker from Black Rose Dragon's thorns being wrapped around it.

(3000-0/2800)

"Noooo!"

"Now, Black Rose Dragon, finish this duel with Black Rose Flare!" The dragon launched a blast of fiery rose petals at the beast and destroyed it.

**Akiza: 900**

**Sarah: 0**

Yusei ran to Akiza and embraced her while Michael just smirked and his vampire crew cheered. Sarah's crew just glared and were a little surprised to see their leader fall at the hands of this new girl. Sarah was just angry at the loss.

Before she could lash out at Akiza, Michael stepped up. "A deal's a deal, sister. Time to go, though it was nice seeing you again. Tell mom and dad hi for me." Now over her anger, Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Yeha, whatever Michael. Well, see you..." She froze and stopped talking before she finished. Then she growled. "Curses, we'll be leaving immediately. See you Michael." They opened the doors and quickly ran off. Yusei and Akiza went up to Michael.

"What's going on, Michael?" asked Yusei.

Michael looked grim as he answered. "The hunters are coming."

* * *

Oooh yay another cliffhanger. Don't worry guys, the next chapter will most likely be up within the next week unless something really bad happens. In the next chapter, a little bit more of Michael will be revealed, in a way he is afraid to admit to. Until next time, see ya!


	5. Clear Terror

The Dark Side of a Star

Hello there people of fanfiction. Here is the next chapter of the story. Also, this chapter is going to be fun for me to write because it involves one of my favorite decks of all time. Once you read the title, I think a lot of you will be able to figure out exactly what deck I am talking about. Groans might come from many of you because you already know that the deck can annoying as hell. Now, before my evil alter ego takes over, I will finish talking and let you all get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as all the others. By now I think you guys get the point. This is the last disclaimer I am doing for this story.

Chapter 5: Clear Terror

"What do you mean, the hunters are coming? Who are these hunters?" asked Akiza. She had noticed that many of the vampires from Michael's had quietly slipped away when they heard the hunters were coming.

"Exactly what we call them. They are hunters" explained Michael. "They hunt vampires that kill humans for their blood, which includes my sister and her group. The hunters visit this motel every once in a while to see if Sarah's group is here. They are eager to catch Sarah's group and have been hunting her for quite some time now. While Sarah and I may share our differences, neither of us wants to see the other get killed anytime soon."

"And they just let you and any other vampires in this motel go free?" Yusei asked, fearing for Akiza's safety.

"Since my group and I do not kill humans when we drink, yeah they do," Michael sighed, "but they make my fellow vampires nervous, so I tend to handle them alone. Likewise, they do not trust the little group I have here. Which reminds, you can leave now if you want. You probably don't want to stick around when the hunters show up. With Akiza being a new vampire and all, they will be even more suspicious. Also, please think about my offer."

Before Yusei or Akiza could answer him, another group of people walked into the motel. There were a total of seven people altogther. This group wore mostly black, most had dark-colored hair, and all had expresionless faces, including the person who appeared to be their leader. Another female led the group of hunters. Her clothes were the same as the rest of the people. What made her different was her long scarlet red hair that trailed behind her and her shimmering silver eyes. She stood at the head of the group.

"It's been a while, Michael." She focused mainly on Michael, but Yusei noticed her eyes take in everything, including him and Akiza.

Michael spoke calmly. "Yeah, Rachel, it has been a long time." He chuckled humorlessly. "Second time an old acquiantance has visited me within the last hour."

Rachel's eyes seemed to darken a shade. "Yes, we heard about your sister coming for her regular visit." She locked her gaze on Michael. "Is she still here?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

Michael sighed. "Have I ever lied to you before?" Akiza noticed his expression had seemed to change when he talked to Rachel. It was a slight difference, barely even noticable. She just couldn't quite place what it was now though.

Rachel seemed to study Michael, then she finally let out a sigh and whispered "No." She seemed disappointed. Yusei and Akiza figured it was because Sarah and her crew had escaped from their clutches.

"So are you going to continue chasing them?" asked Michael. _For some reason, Michael seemed almost down, as if he was sad to see the hunters chasing his sister, or could it be because they might leave?_ Akiza shook herself of such thought. _Michael has no reason to be sad to see them leave, but still..._

Rachel seemed to have an inner battle inside herself. Finally she came to a conclusion. "No, they probably have already gotten too far away, and night has already fallen. The trail would be cold by now." She sighed. "Is it okay if we were to stay here for the night?"

Akiza and Yusei looked at her as if she were adsurd. Why in the world would Michael ever let v_ampire hunters _stay at a _vampire motel_? But the shock they received after Michael spoke was even bigger. "Of course you all can stay. You can have the same rooms as last time." Rachel nodded and went into one of the corridors leading to the rooms. Some turned to glare at Akiza, which sent chills up her spine. Yusei and Akiza just looked at them with classic anime jaw-drop expressions on their faces. Then they turned to Michael.

"Why in the world are you letting them stay here?" they both practically shouted at him.

Michael just went stone-faced. "I have my reasons." That was it. It was obvious in his tone. This conversation was over.

"So what do we do now?" asked Yusei, trying to change the subject. "We can't exactly go and ride through the streets of New Domino if night has already fallen."

"You could stay here. We still have plenty of rooms available and, before you ask, the hunters won't be a problem. They have stayed here before. Just stay away from them, and they will stay away from you. Besides, this will give you a better chance to see what life here is like."

Yusei looked at Akiza. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Akiza thought it over for a while before answering. "It would make sense to stay here for the night, but what about you, Yusei?"

"He can stay here too if he wants. This motel lets anyone who does not endanger the lives of humanity to stay here."

Yusei answered almost immediately. "Well, if Akiza's going to stay, then so am I." Akiza looked at him in slight surprise and with joy. Michael gave a cocky smile at the two of them.

"So, will that be one room or two?" he asked in a teasing manner. Both instantly went red in the face and looked flustered.

"We'll take two rooms" said Akiza. Yusei looked relieved, but Michael noticed he also had a slight guilty disappointment to him. _Horny little bastard_ he thought to himself.

"Right this way." He led them to their rooms while Yusei and Akiza followed arm-in-arm.

* * *

_That night..._

Akiza was finding it impossible to get to sleep that night. Sure, the bed she was trying to get to sleep on was comfortable, but with all that had happened today, she just had a hard time taking it all in, especially the part about her being a vampire. She started by thinking about Michael's offer, and was tempted to take it. _This seems like the best way, and it's not like I won't be able to see my friends and family ever again._ Not only that, but she was still fantasizing about her and Yusei. Go figure Jack to be the one to finally break the ice between them. Not exactly the most romantic of ways to let someone know you love them, but as long as the point comes across, who cares how? Then a realization hit her and she nearly fell off her bed in panic. Finally, she got up, dressed in her regular clothes, and went into the hallway.

Right next door to her room was the one Yusei was staying in. Akiza had felt a need to go see him. She hoped that he was still awake. Quietly, she knocked on his door. "Yusei, are you awake?" whispered Akiza. To her delight, with her vampiric sense, she was able to hear footprints coming to the door. It opened and there stood her raven-haired dream guy. He was dressed in his normal clothes, with the exception of his blue jacket, which she saw was lying on the bed.

"Hey Akiza. Couldn't sleep either, I take it?" questioned Yusei. Akiza really couldn't help but stare. She was able to see Yusei's abbs through his muscle shirt. With her vampiric powers, she was able to observe him much better. Every detail of him was revealed to her, every flaw showed. To her, though, he was perfect. However, she snapped herself out of it. There was a reason she had come to see Yusei.

"Yusei, I think I figured out why you were able to come here with me." She bit her lower lip as she talked.

Yusei's eyebrows shot up. "Really, and what have you figured out?"

This was going to be hard for her to say, so she took a deep breath and just let it out. "Well, as you know full well, I am a vampire, and I have been thinking about Michael's offer to move in to this motel. I think I am going to accept it." Yusei looked slightly saddened by this. "The offer makes sense. I don't want to hurt people anymore. But anyways, I think the reason that it involves you, is because we are... well, you know... dating. With me becoming immortal, there would be no way for us to keep this up. You would continue to age and I wouldn't and if I ever lost control... The only way it would work is if you would become a..." she trailed off as the realization hit Yusei.

"I would have to become a vampire also" he whispered. At first, the idea somewhat disgusted him. But then he looked at Akiza. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her dark magenta hair falling to her shoulders and her deep amber eyes looked so warm and inviting. At that moment, he realized it really was true love that he felt for her. He snapped back to his senses as he realized Akiza was talking.

"I am sorry Yusei. I wish this never had happened, and there's no way I would ever ask you to become a vampire for me." Tears had started forming in her eyes now. "That's why this will probably be the last time we see each other. I don't think I could bear to be around you and have to see you age while I don't. It would kill me. So, I guess, Yusei, this is goodbye..." she stopped sudenly as she felt arms wrap around her. They were Yusei's.

"Akiza, I love you. There is nothing that could ever change that. I don't care if you are a vampire. Whatever obstacles block our way, we will face them together."

"But Yusei-" He gave her a light kiss that made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

"Listen, Akiza. I don't care. If me becoming a vampire is what it takes, then I will gladly do it. For you, I would do anything." They looked at each other, each looking into the other's eyes. Then, they kissed once again. It was different from the kiss in the twin's apartment or the one Yusei had just given her. This was a passionate kiss between two people who have found true love. It quickly turned more heated with the involvement of their tongues and they stepped slowly into Yusei's room, towards the bed... Akiza had flung her legs around Yusei's waist and Yusei had begun stroking his fingers through her hair. It could have gone farther had Akiza not heard a man curse. She told Yusei.

They froze. Michael had said that they were the only two staying in this wing. They both tried listening again, but could not hear anything.

"Let's go see what it is" decided Yusei. He tried to go first out the door but was blocked by Akiza, who had a small grin on her face.

"It's my turn to protect you" she said and went out first. Normally, Yusei would have objected, but with Akiza being a vampire now, he just smiled and followed her. The slowly and quietly walked towards the end of the hallway. Yusei was grateful that Akiza had led. Her vampire sight allowed her to see where she was going. Yusei could barely see Akiza. Finally, they came to a door. After a silent nod between them, Akiza quietly opened the door. Surprisingly, the door did not squeak at all, though what they saw past the door surprised them even more.

Before them loomed a small alleyway. Above them, they could see the night sky with the moon and stars shining brilliantly above. They were outside. As they continued walking, they began to hear voices. Akiza and Yusei were now more cautious about how they walked. Finally they stopped when they were both able to make out the voices and realized they were coming from just around the corner.

"You were right." To their shock, the voice that had just spoken belonged to Michael. "It really has been a long time since last. I missed you."

Silence, and then the next voice shocked them even more. This one belonged to the leader of the hunters. "Why do we continue to play this game, Michael?"

He sighed. "I wish we didn't have to Rachel. It makes me sad to see you leave."

"Then come with me!" she said forcefully. "Sure, the others might argue at first, but I would make them understand. Plus, once they see how potent of an ally you are, they would eventually accept you."

"But then I would have to join the hunt and leave all those in the motel. I can't just leave my-" he was cut off by Rachel.

"Your what?" she asked, a little angrily. "Were you going to say 'your people?' Michael, they are just-" this time, he cut Rachel off.

His tone of voice matched her own. "Vampires? They are just vampires? You are right, they are just vampires. Oh, by the way, I also happen to be 'just a vampire'."

Once again, silence fell between them. "I'm sorry, Michael. I shouldn't have said that. You know I don't really mean it. I just can't helping thinking that way, especially with what happened a long time ago."

Michael's voice had softened. "Yeah, I know, and I understand. We all have our reasons for what we do and where we end up. That's what makes this whole thing so hard. It's also why both of us refuse to follow the other. But let's not think about that now. Like you said, it's been so long since you were last here. Let's not ruin the night with any arguments."

"But still, you were never like any vampire I had ever met, and I'm glad for that." For a while there was silence. Yusei and Akiza held their breaths.

Then, Yusei tripped. He had covered the trip well, making it nearly inaudible, but the damage had been done. There was a tenseness that filled the air, as Yusei and Akiza waited for the result of his blunder. In reality, the pause lasted less than a second, but felt like an eternity to Yusei. Michael whipped around the corner, with Rachel close behind. Michael pinned Yusei to the wall with his hand to Yusei's throat, while Rachel subdued Akiza on the ground with a dagger to her throat.

Michael looked furious. Finally, he realized who he was choking and loosened his grip, but only a little. He also looked back and saw Akiza with Rachel on top of her. Rachel looked at him while Michael made a motion with his free hand which meant that she should not kill Akiza... yet. Then he turned back to Yusei. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Yusei's windpipe was open enough that he could speak. He realized Michael did that on purpose and it chilled him to know that Michael knew just how much pressure a human could take. "We both couldn't sleep and were talking with one each other. Then, Akiza and I heard someone curse and followed the sound here." Michael looked at him coldly, then sighed and let him free. Rachel hesitated, then followed suite.

"How much did you hear?" asked a seemingly weary Michael.

"Enough to know that there is something going on between the two of you" answered Akiza.

Once again, Michael sighed. "I was afraid of that." He then looked at Rachel. "Should we tell them?"

Rachel looked surprised at first, then answered. "I don't see why not. We never really wanted it to be a secret, but we had to keep it that way for too long, in my opinion. Maybe this is a sign telling us that we shouldn't hide it anymore."

"Fine" said Michael. He looked at Yusei and Akiza, seeming to study them. "Much like the two of you, Rachel and I have fallen in love with each other."

Yusei and Akiza looked surprised, but considering what they had just heard, things started to make sense. "So how did that happen?" asked Yusei.

Michael smiled as he remembered their first meeting. He pointed his thumb over at Rachel. "She tried to cut my head off."

Rachel snorted. "Only because you tried to snap my neck and drain me dry." They looked at each other and both smiled small smiles while Yusei and Akiza just jaw-dropped.

"Yeah, the good ol' times" laughed Michael.

"What the hell?" asked Yusei.

Michael laughed again. "This was when we were both younger, especially me. I have changed a lot because of that incident. I used to be worse than my sister and craved the blood of humans. Hunting them was a sport to me at that time. If you had seen me then, well, you would have been able to believe that I was the grandson of the Black Rose Witch. Luckily for me, Rachel had heard about me, hated me, and wanted to kill me."

Rachel nodded. "I have to admit, I really did hate him at that time. Of course, I had never met him, but the stories of his hunts made me absolutaley despise him. Finally, as I was hunting one night, I got word he was in the area, found him, and trailed him. Little did I know, he had heard of me too."

Michael picked up the story. "I tricked her into believing that she was following me. When in fact, I was keeping an eye on her. I had selected her to be my next meal. Eventually, I ambushed her, but she managed to avoid me and slashed me across my arm with a dagger."

Akiza interrupted. "But if you were a vampire and she was a human, how was she able to follow and fight on an even ground with you?"

Rachel's expression darkened slightly. "That's because I'm not completely human. I am half-human and half-vampire. My mother had been raped by a vampire at the age of 17. That is one reason I have to hate vampires. It is the main reason I started hunting them, my father being my first kill."

Yusei and Akiza were shocked and fell bad for Rachel, but continued with another question. "Then how did you and Michael ever work out?" asked Yusei.

Michael took up the story again. "Well, after she cut me, we fought quite ferociously. Eventually I managed to clip her in the legs and she fell to the ground. Before I went in for the killing blow, she asked me a question. She asked me, "Why do you kill humans?" and the life I had thought to be so simple had just become a lot more complex. The question shook me to the core when I realized I had no real good reason. I found myself in a conversation with her and she convinced me to change my ways. That was the night I fell in love with her."

"It was the same for me" said Rachel. "After talking with him, I couldn't help it. I began to like him, and when I realized it was love, I knew I couldn't kill him. And we have been meeting in secret ever since. He went on to create this motel, while I made the group of hunters. Whenever our paths cross, we always try to take time to be alone with each other. It's not easy, but it's what we have decided on, though we wish we could just stay together. But, as you probably heard, neither of us wants to leave our groups." Her words ended in an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Michael broke the silence. "Hey, I have an idea. Why doesn't Rachel duel Akiza?" They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would we do that?" asked Akiza.

The main reason Michael wanted to do it was to lighten the mood up. "Well, I have seen Akiza duel my sister already and I'm curious if she would be able to beat you, Rachel. From what I have seen, it would make for a pretty good match. So what do you guys say?"

Rachel turned to Akiza. "I'm all for it, but I really don't think you stand a chance against my deck."

Akiza stood up to the challenge. "Well if that's how it's going to be, then I'll be happy to prove you wrong."

"Then it's a done deal. Let's all go down to the duel arena in the motel." Michael opened the door. The other three followed him to the duel arena, where Rachel and Akiza took their rightful positions and activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

**Akiza: 8000**

**Rachel: 8000**

"I'll take the first turn" said Rachel. She smiled as she drew her card. "Excellant. Now I play my favorite card. Behold the might of the unforgiving field, I play my Clear World field spell!" All around them, the sky appeared to be a clear, crystalline color (somewhat like Neo Space). In the center of the sky, hovering above them was a clear blue crystal, just a few shades darker than the sky.

"What the heck is this and why did you call it the unforgiving field?" asked Akiza.

"This would be my favorite dueling field, Clear World, and you will soon see why it is given that name." She had a devious smile on her face. I then play my continuous spell card, Wave-Motion Cannon." A huge cannon appeared on Rachel's side of the field. "During each of my Standby Phases, my cannon gains 1 counter. Then, during my Main Phase, I can destroy it and hit you for 1000 damage times the number of counters on it. I play three cards face down and end my turn. Also, during each of my End Phases, I must pay 500 life points in order to keep Clear World on the field."

**Akiza: 8000**

**Rachel: 7500**

"Then it's my turn" declared a confused Akiza as she drew her card. _Why would she protect a card that deals damage to her in order to preserve itself?_ thought Akiza. _Could that card really be worth that much? She didn't even bother summoning a monster to protect herself._ "I don't know what you're planning, but you left your field wide open for an attack, so now I'll just summon my Gigantic Cephalotus." A huge venus flytrap walking on two legs made of vines appeared.

(4 stars; 1850/700)

"This duel could already be over" observed Michael.

"What are you talking about?" asked an incredulous Yusei. "They just started and Rachel's the only one who has lost life points yet, unless that field card of hers is enough to win a duel" scoffed Yusei. He looked at Michael who just smiled a knowing smile. "You're kidding me. Is it really that good?"

"It can be" was all Michael said.

"What does it do?" asked Yusei, still trying to comprehend how a simple field card could do so much damge.

"Its effect varies based on certain factors, but all are crippling. You will see why soon enough." They both turned back towards the duel as Akiza continued her move.

"Now, Gigantic Cephalotus attack her directly!" ordered Akiza. The venus flytrap charged Rachel. Rachel just scoffed at the monster's attack on her.

"You really think that is going to work?" laughed Rachel. I activate my face-down card, Draining Shield. Ashield appeared in front of Rachel and stomped the charge of Gigantic Cephalotus. The force of the blow created a wind current that went towards Rachel and turned into an aura of light. "This card stops you attack and gives me life points equal to your monster's attack."

**Akiza: 8000**

**Rachel: 9350**

"Fine, I place two cards face down and end my turn." The two cards appeared and then disappeared behind her monster.

"Good, now the fun can begin." Rachel drew. _Almost there_ she thought as she looked at it. "Now, I summon a monster whose flames scorch everything. I summon Volcanic Queen... to your side of the field by sacrificing your Gigantic Cephalotus!" A large dragon appeared out of the release portal created by Gigantic Cephalotus. It was comprised of fire and magma. On its forehead was a flaming woman attached to the beast.

(6 stars; 2500/1200)

"But how?" gasped Akiza. A Pyro-Type monster did _not_ mix well with her cards.

"That would be my Volcanic Queen's effect. She can't be Normal Summoned or Set and can only be Special Summoned to my opponent's side of the field by releasing one of their monsters. Lastly, I play one more card face down, and with that, I end my turn, and pay the 500 life point requirement to keep Clear World on the field."

**Akiza: 8000**

**Rachel: 8850**

"My turn" said Akiza. She looked at Volcanic Queen warily, but decided to use it to the best of her ability. "Now, I summon Cactus Fighter." The cacti monster walked onto the field. It looked terrified to see Volcanic Queen floating next to it.

(4 stars; 1900/ 400)

"Sorry about that Cactus Fighter, but I can't help it. Now, attack Rachel directly." The cactus creature took one last look at Volcanic Queen and then charged at Rachel. It swiped its needle arm at her and knocked her back.

**Akiza: 8000**

**Rachel: 6950**

"Not bad" grunted Rachel, "but you'll have to do better than that to beat me."

"Fine, then I will. Volcanic Queen, attack her directly" commanded Akiza. The dragonic queen launched a flaming ball of rock that appeared from its mouth at Rachel.

"Please, you think I would actually let you have a strong monster and not prepare for it?" scoffed Rachel. I activate my face-down card, Dimension Wall." A portal appeared in front of Rachel and the ball of fire went right into it. That portal disappeared and one behind Akiza appeared. The fireball came out of this one and struck Akiza. "My card forces my opponent to take all damage from this battle."

**Akiza: 5500**

**Rachel: 6950**

Akiza stood back up after being knocked down by the fireball. "I'm not done yet! I activate Volcanic Queen's effect. By sending 1 card on my side of the field to the graveyard, I can deal 1000 points of damage to your life points. So I send one of my face-down cards to the graveyard in order to do just that." The queen charged up a small fireball and launched it at Rachel, striking her in the chest.

**Akiza: 5500**

**Rachel: 5950**

"That will end my turn." Before the words were fully out of her mouth, the center crystal started glow with a red, fiery luminescence.

"Not so fast! It's time you faced my Clear World's devastation." Rachel smirked. "My Clear World is a strange little field card. Unlike most field card, which help a certain type, attribute, theme or hinder your opponent, my field card hinders thos who use monsters. Depending on the type of monster on the field, the owner of that card has to go through a different hardship. With a Earth-Type monster, you would have to destroy a defense position monster during your Standby Phase, but with a Fire-Type monster, things change. For Fire, the owner of that monster takes 1000 points of damage during each of their End Phases. So, Akiza, prepare to get hit!" A red light flashed from the crystal and nailed Akiza.

**Akiza: 4500**

**Rachel: 5950**

"The damage still isn't over! Next, Volcanic Queen's final ability activates. The owner of that card has to make a choice at the end of their turn: either pay 1000 life points or destroy 1 monster on their field besides Volcanic Queen. So choose Akiza, and choose wisely."

In her current situation, the choice for Akiza was pretty obvious. "Fine, I destroy Cactus Fighter." Volcanic Queen charged up another fireball and flung it at Cactus Fighter, easily incinerating it.

"Then it's my turn" said Rachel as she drew her card. "First, before you can destroy it yourself, I destroy my Wave-Motion Cannon, hitting you for 2000 points of damage since it has been on the field for two of my Standby Phases." The large cannon blew up, but launched a glowing white sphere of energy before doing so.

"Not this time" said Akiza. "I activate my face-down card, Nature's Reflection. This card allows me to negtae the effect damage of a card and send it right back at them. So take this!" A huge ivy-covered monolith appeared in front of Akiza. The energy balast hit it but was reflected back at Rachel.

**Akiza: 4500**

**Rachel: 3950**

"Eeerrrgggh, fine, but I'm not done. I activate my face-down card, Foolish Revival. This card allows me to select a monster in your graveyard and bring it back in defense mode on your side of the field. So say hello to your little friend, Cactus Fighter." The cacti monster dragged itself up from the ground.

"But why would you ressurect my monster for me?" asked a confused Akiza. _Then again, her whole style of play is a bit strange. She uses hardly any monsters, and the ones she does use are summoned to her opponent's field. Her strategy is reckless, but somehow works._

"So that I can summon this. By sacrificing two monsters on my opponent's field, I can summon one of my favorite monsters to fight for them. So say hello to _my_ little friend, Lava Golem." Akiza gasped as Rachel summoned the monster, even though it had appeared behind her. She had been locked in a cage attached to the monster's neck, or at least, where its neck should be. The golem, as its name implied, was made completely out of lava. Molting, dripping lava. Akiza knew this extremely rare card very well from her studies and had always feared it. To her, it seemed to represent death itself. _Imagine if a psychic duelist or a dark signer were to use this... _She shuddered at the thought. (A/N: Just a little random fact. This card has to be one of my favorite cards in the whole game lol)

(8 stars; 3000/2500)

"Now I activate my second face-down card, Evil Blast. This card can only be activated when a monster is summoned to my opponent's side of the field and is equipped to that monster. It gives it a 500 point power boost, but at a cost. The cost is that you are forced to pay 500 life points during each of your Standby Phases." The wicked-looking talisman attached to one of the chain links connecting the cage to the golem.

(3000-3500/2500)

"Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn by paying 500 life points to keep Clear World on the field."

**Akiza: 4500**

**Rachel: 3450**

"Then I draw!" shouted Akiza, eager to get rid of the Lava Golem, but Rachel would not let her off so easy.

"Not so fast," shouted Rachel. "I activate a trap card called Nightmare Wheel. This card also equips to a monster on my opponent's side of the field, and I choose Lava Golem. With this card, that monster can't attack, and its owner loses 500 life points during each of my Standby Phases." A large demonic torture wheel appeared behind Lava Golem. Lava Golem was somehow stretched and bound to it, unable to move. Rachel smirked as Akiza realized how bad her situation was at the moment. Even though she had a major powerhouse on her field, it couldn't attack and its level was too high for Synchro Summons. Also, the powerhouse, along with the two cards attached to it, would deal her 1500 points of damage during her Standby Phase and 500 points during Rachel's Standby Phase. Finally, there was still the Clear World to deal with. As long as that was on the field, she would take 1000 points of damage during her End Phase and, even if she summoned another monster, would have a new effect in store for her. With her current life points, she would lose on her very next turn. That is, unless she found a way out now. She needed Black Rose Dragon now more than ever.

Her Draw Phase ended and moved into her Standby Phase. "Now you take 1500 points of dame because of Lava Golem's effect and Evil Blast's effect" said Rachel. "Some of Lava Golem's lava dripped onto the cage, while an evil aure from the talisman enveloped Akiza.

**Akiza: 3000**

**Rachel: 3450**

Akiza looked at the card she drew smiled. With the cards in her hand at the moment, she had a turn-around planned. "First, I summon Twilight Rose Knight and use his effect to special summon Lord Poison from my hand." The familiar knight and thorned worm-like creature appeared.

(3 stars; 1000/1000)

(4 stars; 1500/1000)

"Now I tune them together to create the Black Rose Dragon." Twilight Rose Knight became three rings and reduced Lord Poison to 4 glowing stars. A bright light flashed and Black Rose Dragon appeared in a storm of rose petals.

(7 stars; 2400/1800)

"I immediately activate her effect. When she is Synchro Summoned I can sacrifice her to destroy every card on the field." Black Rose Dragon whipped up a tempest of rose petals and destroyed every card on the field. "Then I end my turn with a card face down.

Rachel was impressed. "Very clever. Things are really getting interesting now as we draw closer to the end. But now its is my draw." She drew her card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I play one card face down and end my turn."

Akiza drew her card, hoping for a monster. She didn't get it, but instead drew Sakuretsu Armor. "Oh well, I activate my face-down card Regretful Rebirth. This card allows me to pay 800 life points so I can special summon a Synchro monster from my graveyard. So welcome back Black Rose Dragon." Once again, the infamous dragon appeared.

(7 stars; 2400/1800)

**Akiza: 2200**

**Rachel: 3450**

"Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack her directly." The dragon launched its attack and connected with Rachel.

**Akiza: 2200**

**Rachel: 1050**

"Then I play one card face-down and end my turn."

"Not quite" said Rachel as she revealed her face-down card. "I activate my Fires of Doomsday Quick-Play spell. This card allows me to Special Summon two Doomsday Tokens to my field." Two creatures made up completely of black flames appeared on the field.

(1 star; 0/0) x2

"But why didn't you use that card to block my attack?" asked a confused Akiza.

"If I had done that," answered Rachel, "then I wouldn't be able to finish you off." She drew her card. "Now watch as I finish this duel with one of the few monsters that I use. You see Akiza, my Doomsday Tokens normally can't be used for a tribute. The only exception is if the monster being tribute summoned happens to be a Dark-Attribute monster. So now, I will show you my trump card. I sacrifice my two tokens to summon out Clear Vice Dragon!" A large blue and gray muscular dragon inside a clear, crystal shell appeared. It roared and the shell immediately shattered.

(8 stars; ?/0)

"Uh-oh" said Akiza. "High level monster with question mark attack points are never good."

"You got that right. My monster has three different effects. The first effect, which isn't applicable in this situation, is that monster causes me to be unaffected by the effects of Clear World. Now, as for the second effect, well, I will just have my monster attack so I can show you. Go Clear Vice Dragon, attack her Black Rose Dragon!" Clear Vice Dragon charged up its attack in its mouth.

"But your monster will be destroyed!" exclaimed Akiza.

"Sorry, but I'm using my monster's second effect. When it attacks a monster, my monster's attack points become double the attack of your monster, which means you lose. Continue your attack, my dragon." The dragon would have continued its attack, but Akiza revealed her face-down card.

(?-4800/0)

"I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor. This card automatically destroys an attacking monster. So say goodbye to your Clear Vice Dragon." The dragon had started to break apart. Its body was literally crumbling to pieces.

"Once again, I have to apologize Akiza, because I activate my monster's third and final effect. By discarding one card, I can negate my monster's destruction by a card effect." Clear Vice Dragon wrapped itself in the crystal shell again. The crystal shell crumbled, but the dragon remained unharmed. "Now, finish your attack!" The dragon launched crystalline flames at Black Rose Dragon, destroying it.

**Akiza: 0**

**Rachel: 1050**

The monsters and cards faded as the duel ended. Rachel walked over to a defeated Akiza along and both were joined by Yusei and Michael.

"Great duel Akiza. I never expected to have to use my dragon against. You were one of the toughest opponents I have faced. My respect for you has risen and, as long as you don't try and hurt humans, you won't have to worry about me or my group of hunters ever." She offered her and smiled. Akiza too it with a smile on her face too. Akiza had to admit, it was a great, hard-fought duel. Yusei and Michael both emphasized this point with their inputs until Yusei's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said as he answered it. "Jack, calm down, what are you trying to say... What, that's today? But I thought that was at noon... Wait, its already eleven-thirty? Shit! Ok, we'll be there shortly." He hung up.

"So what's up?" asked Michael.

"Sorry Michael, but Akiza and I have to go. We have a scheduled WRGP practice today" said Yusei.

Akiza gasped as she remembered. "That's right, with all that was going on, I completely forgot about that. See you Michael and Rachel. It was interesting meeting you guys, and yes, Michael, I will think about your offer." All four of them exchanged goodbyes and then Yusei and Akiza left to face the hardships of the WRGP and, unknown to them at the moment, the true terror of Yliaster

* * *

Yay, I am finally done with the chapter. My longest chapter yet, which is kind of pathetic considering its only 7000 words... anyways, between this chapter and the next, the WRGP is going to take place. I wanted to do this so I could use Shooting Star Dragon in future chapters and to incorporate more of the TV series into this story. Since the Yliaster arc is not completely finished yet, I am either going to put my own ideas of what is going on into this story and then fix things later, or I will wait until I find out enough info. So sorry if the next chapter takes a while. I am watching the japanese version dubbed as soon as they come out so I will try and hurry, but I make no guarantees. One last thing. If you do review, could you also put which version of Akiza's name you would prefer me to use, Akiza or just Aki. I am now comfortable with either form. Thanks and see ya next time!

P.S. I realized I forgot to put in the cards I made up last chapter at the bottom of the page, so I am going to do this quick. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Original cards:

Rage of the Galdiators

Image: Gladiator Beast Heraklinos roaring and charging at a fearful Ojama King

[Spell] Activate only if there is a Gladiator Beast monster on your side of the field and it did not attack this turn. Inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to your monster's attack points.

Miracle Draw

Image: Three cards glowing in a forest of darkness

[Spell] Activate only if there are no other cards in your hand. Draw three cards from your deck. During the turn you activate this card, you cannot Special Summon any monsters or attack. Your Spell or Trap cards cannot be activated during this turn only.


	6. Return to Normalcy?

The Dark Side of a Star

Hello, fellow readers and writers of fanfiction. I know I have sort of been focusing more on my made-up character Michael more than Yusei and Akiza, but I needed to do so in order to reveal key elements in the plot. Now, the focus will change back to Yusei and Akiza more as they go on their first real date in this chapter! Also, between this chapter and the last, the rest of the Road to Destiny arc will take place, so all events including the WRGP, Crash Town, Yliaster, and Arc Cradle, will have occured. Since the anime has not finished this arc yet, some of the things that happen will be my own thoughts on what happens. These will be revealed in the story through author's notes. So, without further adeiu, I present the next chapter! Also, be warned for some spoilers if you have not seen the most recent episodes.

Chapter 6: Return to Normalcy?

They had finally done it.

Team 5Ds had saved the world once again. They had won the WRGP and stopped the Machine Emperors and their master dragon. Sherry had been stopped, convinced to help them instead, and fought beside them. The Arc Cradle had been stopped and disappeared as the Crimson Dragon dropped them all off safely onto the streets of New Domino City. Zone disappeared along with it. In a way, Zone being gone had been a sad turn-of-events. The mastermind machine had a set objective to destroy New Domino City, but turned out to be Yusei from the future and sought to save the city as well. They learned that he had been one of the few to survive the worldwide momentum explosion, but had been severely damaged in the process. That was why he was half machine. He had come back to the present to accelarate his past self's prgress so they could stop the tragedy from happening. It was all a test and he created Bruno/Dark Glass/Antinomy and given the present-day Yusei Shooting Star Dragon and Formula Synchron so that they could stop the tragedy from destroying everything. (A/N This is just a guess as to what happens to Zone and why he did what he did. This is not actually said in the anime... yet). Freedom was once theirs again. But that freedom had come with a price. Even after his initial betrayel to Yusei and his friends so Yusei could witness Delta Accel Synchro, Bruno/ Dark Glass/Antinomy had sacrificed himself to save Yusei. A defeated Zone sacrificed himself to stop Arc Cradle from falling. Bruno's final wish to Yusei was to look after his deck and his cat. He had given his whole deck to Yusei and, though Yusei had no idea what cat Bruno was talking about, agreed and, reluctently, fled the citadel with the others inside the Crimson Dragon. (A/N All this is once again just me guessing. Sorry to all those Bruno fans out there, but I'm am just guessing at what might happen. It is nothing personal against Bruno and frankly, I love his deck. Also, the betrayel part of this is true, but not the deck and cat part. Sorry once again.)

So there they all were, back at the Poppo Time Garage. They found a white cat with black markings that immediatelly jumped into Yusei's arms and started meowing (It's the cat that Dark Glass nearly ran over in his memory of his first encounter with Placido, after showing Yusei the Accel Synchro). Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Sherry had arrived before all the civilians had been rushed back to the city. They were sitting/ standing around, trying to process all that had happened on Arc Cradle.

Finally Leo was the one to break the silence. "So, now that we are the heroes of the world again, what do we do now?" It was a valid question. All of them seemed stumped by such a simple question. For Sherry, she had always been searching for revenge, but now that revenge was complete. For Luna and Leo, they had been bored until the Signer stuff had started. Then they were helping defeat the Dark Signers, or being the pit crew in the WRGP, but all of that was finished now and they found out that Leo was also a Signer (Yes! This has been confirmed!). For Akiza, she had always followed Sayer's directions until she broke free from him. Then came the Dark Signers, reconciling with her parents, and the WRGP. Then, the Black Rose Witch and her becoming a vampire came next. Now, she was content, but unsure what to do. Crow had always helped the Satellite kids out, but now Martha and Blister were able to take care of them. The Dark Signers had been defeated and the WRGP had been won. Jack had been in the Satellite, then had become king, then lost the title of king to Yusei, which he still wanted back. He recouped thanks to Carly, helped defeat the Dark Signers, obtained the Burning Soul, and played a major part in the WRGP. Finally, there was Yusei. He had started out this journey by getting his revenge on Jack, breaking out of the Facility, meeting the twins, and helping out Akiza. Then he, with the help of his friends, defeated the Dark Signers. Preparation for the WRGP and helping Kalin out in Crash Town came next. The whole Black Rose Witch event and the Vampire Motel was next. Then the WRGP itself along with Arc Cradle and the whole shock therapy he had to go through after finding out he himself was the bad guy. That was a strange battle. Finally, Bruno sacrificing himself and the ride back home inside the Crimson Dragon. No one could say any of them had lived uneventful lives. Normalcy was something new to all of them and they turned to Yusei for guidance. No matter what, he would always be their leader.

Though he himself was at a loss as to how to act like a normal person, he had to say something. "Now that things have calmed down in the city, why don't we try just acting like normal people for once?" They all looked at him as if asking him how exactly do they do that.

Then Crow got a "bright" idea. "Hey, we can finally start hitting on the ladies!" he exclaimed. Everyone anime-fell and laughed afterwards. Crow continued after everyone stopped laughing. "And I think I'll start with a certain blonde-haired duelist among us right as we speak" he said looking right at Sherry. Sherry just rolled her eyes but gave one of her trademark smirks and a slight blush.

"Maybe if you were at least five feet tall" said Sherry jokingly. Everyone else looked stunned at her remark as they realized that Sherry actually did have a sense of humor. Then they laughed at Crow's protests.

"Well, I for one am going to see if Carly is back yet" announced Jack. They all grinned at him and he grew irritated. "Oh, all of you just shut up. Don't expect me to be back for a while." With that said, he turned and left the building. They could hear his engine being revved and his duel runner being ridden.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Jack Atlas has finally left the building" said Crow, in an announcer-like voice. They all laughed.

Crow reattempted to flirt with Sherry. Although he would never tell anyway, ha had to admit to himself that, ever since he had dueled Sherry in the Arc Cradle and learned to understand her pain, he had started to develop feelings for the fellow duelist. He also found it funny that it was somewhat like how Yusei had started to develop feelings for Akiza. _Man, I've been hanging 'round Yusei way too much._ "Hey Sherry, since we pretty much would have the whole city to ourselves, do you want to go out on a date?" His friends were surprised at his rather blunt and to-the-point question.

Sherry thought for a moment and regarded Crow coolly, not revealing any of her thoughts. Finally, she answered him. "Sure, why not. You can show me some of the nicer parts of town." Crow nearly jumped with excitement. They got both of their duel runners (the Momentum is back so all the mechanical stuff is working again) and both left.

"Never expected those two to get together" said Yusei.

"I could tell there was something between them when the three of us dueled" answered Akiza. "I think they make a nice couple."

Yusei looked at Akiza, passion filling his eyes. "Not as good as another couple I know." Akiza got the hint and smiled at him, the same passion reflected in her own eyes.

Luna quickly figured out that this would be a good time to leave. "You know Leo, we should probably go home, call mom and dad, and tell them that we are alright and that we helped save the world again." Luna, being the responsible one, always had to stop Leo from goofing off and get him to take things seriously.

Leo answered. "Yeah, okay Luna. See ya Yusei and Akiza."

"See ya" they both said in unison. The twins got on their duel boards and left. Yusei and Akiza were the only ones left and they realized they were all alone... together.

They both checked to make sure nobody had come back to get something they forgot, then their lips locked. Yusei's arms wrapped around her waist as Akiza's stroked his spiky hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they made their way over to the couch. Their tongues wound around each other in ecstasy Both of them felt pure bliss as they layed down on the couch together.

A few minutes later they parted for air. Akiza looked lovingly into Yusei's twin cobalt orbs and let out a sigh. "I love you, Yusei."

"And I love you as well, Akiza." They both were starting to breathe heavily from the make-out session. With Yusei's arms still wrapped around Akiza, Akiza's head resting on Yusei's chest, and both of them enjoying the feel of each other's presence, the couple fell asleep within just a few minutes. Both had smiles of content on their faces.

An hour or so later...

Yusei and Akiza woke with a start. They had both heard a sound that had woken them up. They looked around, but could not see anyone else inside the house. Yusei put his finger to his lips to warn Akiza to stay silent. Akiza nodded her head in acknowledgement. Yusei got up and searched the place while Akiza waited for him on the couch. She knew Yusei could handle himself if there was a thief or anything like that.

Yusei had searched the bathroom and all the rooms downstairs and found nothing. He went upstairs and looked around. Nothing could be seen. He couldn't figure out what had caused the noise. Nothing was knocked over and the only two people in the house were him and Akiza. Before he could think any further on it, he heard Akiza yell out in surprise.

Without any hesitation, he ran downstairs. "Akiza!" he shouted.

He stopped when he saw Akiza was laughing. In her hands was the cat that Bruno had asked Yusei to look after. Yusei had completely forgotten the cat was here and smiled as he walked to Akiza. The cat meowed happily. "So that's what was making all the noise."

"Yup" answered Akiza as she pet the cat underneath its chin. The cat started to purr in contentment. Akiza looked up at Yusei. "You know, we really should try to find a name for this little guy."

Yusei pondered it for a moment. "How about Casper?" he finally suggested.

"Casper?"

"Yeah," said Yusei. "Back in the Satellite, when I was about six, me, Jack, and Crow found a cat that looked a lot like this one. We fed it, gave it water, and basically took care of it for a while. Then one day it just disappeared and we never saw it again. So, I would like to name this one Casper in that cat's memory."

Akiza smiled. "Casper." The cat started purring louder when she said the name. "Sure, it does fit and the cat seems to like it." Yusei sat on the couch, while Akiza cuddled up next him. The both pet Casper, who had curled up on Akiza's lap and had fallen asleep. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence, until Akiza looked at the clock and saw how late it was getting. She sighed. "I should probably be going. My parents will be back at the house and are probably worried about what happened to me." She gently set Casper on the couch as she got up.

Yusei stood up as well. "Have you told them yet?" he asked. She knew he was talking about her being a vampire and her decision to move in to the Vampire Motel.

"No, and I'm not sure if I really want to" she said, looking away from Yusei.

Yusei hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. If you ever need my help with it, I will always be there for you."

Akiza allowed herself to be comforted by him. "I know you will Yusei." She gave him one last hug before she reached for the door and looked back at him. "I love you" she whispered as she left.

"Love you, too." Yusei wished she didn't have to leave, but understood why. Trying to not have those close to you worry was not a foreign concept to him. He sighed as he went to the couch and absentmindedly pet Casper. He was thinking about how different his life would be now that he didn't have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was then that he realized that he and Akiza had never really gone out on a date yet. The revelation shocked him. Sure, they had wanted to count their ice skating trip as a date, but the twins had wanted to tag along and both Yusei and Akiza couldn't say no to the twins. He decided that the first thing he would do tomorrow is ask Akiza to go on a date with him. But first, he wanted to do something special for her for their first date. Yusei quickly got up and ran over to his computer and booted it up.

Jack and Crow both came back around midnight in a sort of daze as they had both had amazing dates with their girlfriends and saw Yusei working on something. They both said hi to him, but he was so engrossed in his work that the greetings went by completely unnoticed. They sighed as they both shuffled past and went to bed, while Yusei continued to work throughout the night.

* * *

"No way" gasped Akiza. Yusei had just asked her to go on a date and she had obviously responded with an excited yes. She had been hoping to go on a date with Yusei for the longest time, and now they finally were going to do exactly that. What she hadn't expected was his 'little' surprise that he had in store for her. After she had ridden to the gang's house the next day and said yes to going out with Yusei, she had a huge surprise. Yusei had said he spent the whole working on the same program he had installed in his, Jack, and Crow's duel runners to make them go faster than ever. Now she would really be able to experience the world of speed that Yusei regularly experiences. As if that weren't enough, he agreed to try and teach her Accel Synchro. "Are you kidding me?"

Yusei grinned as he handed her finished installing the program into her duel runner. "Nope. I believe you have the ability to learn it and I want to teach it to you." Akiza embraced in a bone-crunching hug. Due to her vampire strength, it nearly did break his bones before she remembered and lightened up on it.

"Can we go now?" asked Akiza.

"Sure," answered Yusei. "Then we can go on our date immediatelly afterwards." Since Jack and Crow were still asleep, Yusei left them a note telling them not to destroy the house and that he wouldn't be back til later that night. They both got on their duel runners and rode to the race track, riding next to each other and going at an easy pace. They both stepped off their duel runners and took their helmets off.

"So how exactly do you use Accel Synchro?" asked Akiza.

Yusei smiled. "Patience Akiza. First, we got to test out ur modified duel runner and see if you can handle going at high speeds."

"Fine, bring it on" said a determined Akiza. They bothe put their helmets back on and got back on their duel runners. Much like how Bruno had taught him, Yusei was going to start out with a little high speed turn, and, same as Yusei, Akiza had reflexively slowed down instead of speeding up on the turn. They tried it again. Same result. Finally, Akiza was successful on the turn. Yusei congratulated her and then started a duel with her, summoning Shooting Star Dragon. Akiza tried her best, but was soundly defeated due to Yusei managing to "miraculously" draw a shitload of Tuners with Shooting Star Dragon's effect.

"Man, I was soo close!" whined Akiza, scowling at Yusei's cheapness. Yusei just chuckled.

After listening to Akiza whine for a little longer about how cheap Yusei's cards are, Yusei turned serious. "Now that you have witnessed an Accel Synchro up close and personal, you must now learn the most important step."

"What's that?" asked Akiza in wonder.

"Clear Mind" said Yusei.

"Clear Mind?" asked Akiza, frowning in confusion.

Yusei nodded. "It is crucial for you to obtain Clear Mind. This is the state of being when you are absolutalely sure of yourself and of your objective. There can be no doubt what-so-ever in your mind. If there is, then the Accel Synchro will fail. Also you must push past your own limits and see what can only be see in the world of speed." Akiza looked unsure as she realized part of what he meant. Self-confidence had never been her strong suit. Yusei made her look right at him. "Don't worry Akiza. I know you can find it inside yourself and achieve this. I have full faith in you."

She embraced him. "Thank you, Yusei." But will I have enough faith in myself? she wondered to herself.

Yusei reluctantly pulled back. "Now, let's go on that date mentioned earlier." Akiza smiled at him.

"Race you." They both sped off back into the city.

* * *

(Quick A/N: Everybody has returned to town and gotten settled back in. Also, I know Akiza's powers disappeared during this Arc, but I am just going to continue on as if she had gotten them back)

Their date started off as diner at a fancy italian restaurant. They ate, talked, laughed, and, of course, kissed. For them, it was just nice to be together and, for the first tim in a long time, do something as normal as going on date. Yusei payed the bill, refusing to let Akiza pay even a single cent (I am American and refuse to use any other currency). They then rode to the park together. and sat together, gazing up at the stars on a park bench. A meteor shower was scheduled for the night and they had timed their arrival perfectly. The scene was amazing.

"This is beautiful, Yusei" breathed Akiza as she saw hundreds of meteors flying through space. Yusei had a hard time focusing on the meteors as his gaze kept wandering to Akiza. In the bright moonlight, she was, to Yusei, the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Not as beautiful as you, my sweet Rose" whispered Yusei, his eyes fixated on her. She turned to look at him and again saw the bright flames of passion in his eyes driven from the unsatiable fountain that was love. Their lips met once again. They took in each other's scent, the taste of theother's lips, and their warm bodies pressed firmly together. Their minds swam in ecstasy as they enjoyed the pasiion. Both tongues seeked dominance in the mouth of the other.

Somehow during the make-out session, Akiza had moved from her spot on the bench to Yusei's lap. One of Yusei's hand wasabsently twirling her hair while the other slowly mad its way down her her back. Akiza's hands merely hung around his neck.

Neither wanted this moment to end. When they had come to the park, no one else had been there and they were in a secluded area, so they had the privacy they wanted. Unfortunately for them, someone had followed them all the way from the hotel and could stand to see the couple together no more.

"So the trash finally manages to get his whore, eh? How can something so ugly and repulsive be legal?" said a snide voice from the shadows. Akiza froze as she immediatelly recognized the voice. Yusei had to take a moment to ponder it, but also froze when the memory resurfaced.

"Sayer" they both whispered as the aforementioned man walked into the moonlight.

He sneered at them. "That's right, it's me." He still had the burn mark across half of his face. "I still can't believe that two idiots like yourselves managed to foil my plans. Not only that, but you got rid of the greatest power on this planet, the Black Rose Witch."

Yusei's blood started to boil after hearing his insults. He didn't care what Sayer said about him, but he would never allow anyone to call Akiza such. "How in the hell did you survive?" growled Yusei. "We both saw you get _eaten_ by the Earthbound Immortal." Akiza was angry at Sayer too. Him just being alive was enough to throw her into a rage. But she managed to keep her powers in check, so she didn't hurt Yusei. How long they could stay in check, was a whole different question.

Sayer laughed. "Oh, the irony behind my survival is just too perfect." He sneered at the two. "When you defeated the Dark Signers and everyone who was gone returned, that meant everyone. Including me. So, I have you to thank for my return."

Yusei was starting to have enough of this. "What do you want?" he shouted at Sayer.

"Well, my long-term plan is to revive the Arcadia Movement. Only this time, I think I will improve the brainwashing that I was working on." He smiled evilly as he looked at Akiza. "But for now, I just want to get my revenge on the two of you!" Akiza was no longer afraid of him, especially with her new vampiric powers. Speaking of vampires, his jugular vein was starting to look really appetizing, and it had been a while since she had last drank from someone...

"Fine, Sayer, then let's duel" said Yusei as he started to activate his duel disk. To his surprise, Akiza was the one to stop him.

"No, Yusei, this duel is mine" she said as she stepped in front of him.

"Akiza, are you sure?" asked Yusei in a slightly worried tone. He knew Akiza was fully capable of handling things herself. But this would be a psychic duel. He didn't want to see her get hurt or, even worse, lose control of her powers again. Akiza merely nodded her head and Yusei understand this was something she had to do. She needed to this in order for her to finally get rid of the black stain in her history that was Sayer. "I believe in you" he whispered to her as she activated her duel disk. Akiza smiled.

They were interrupted by Sayer's evil cackle. "Oh this is just too good. First, I will get my revenge on the bitch who betrayed me, and then I can destroy her lover right in front of her while she wallows in despair. Hahaha"

"Oh just shut the fuck up and just activate your duel disk!" said Akiza, getting annoyed by Sayer's ranting. Sayer just scowled at her, but then gave a creepy smile.

"I don't think so" said Sayer. "We're going to do a Turbo Duel that you all seem to love so much." Akiza was surprised by this. She had never seen Sayer Turbo Duel before, but she had heard that he was pretty good in one. Then again, this would be a great time to see how good she has gotten at Turbo Duels.

"Fine, but we will play by 8000 life points."

"Fine by me. Let's go." Sayer led them to the spot near where their duel runners were. His golden duel runner that matched his duel disk was sitting there. They all got on their respective duel runners, and put on their respective helmets. Sayer led the way to the combat lanes on the bridge. Akiza and Sayer started their duel with Yusei trailing close behind them.

"Let's duel" the two combatants shouted.

"The one who makes it around the first corner first takes the first turn" shouted Sayer, confident that he was much better on a duel runner. He was shocked and disgusted that Akiza managed to overtake him and get around the corner faster.

**Akiza: 8000 SC: 1**

**Sayer: 8000 SC: 1**

"Looks like I'm first" smirked Akiza. Sayer just growled in response. "I draw!" she said as she drew her sixth card. "First, I will start off by playing a monster in defense mode and one card face-down. That ends my turn."

"How boring, let me show you how it's done." He drew his card.

**Akiza: 8000 SC: 2**

**Sayer: 8000 SC: 2**

"Now, I will summon Psychic Snail into attack mode!" The large, electrically charged snail made its way onto the field.

(4 stars; 1900/1200)

"And I will have him destroy your face-down monster." The snail fired electricity from its antennae. The monster that was struck was a ion made of wood and had a rosy mane.

(4 stars; 1600/2000)

"Sorry, but my Botanical Lion won't be defeated so easily." Sayer looked pissed.

**Akiza: 8000 SC: 2**

**Sayer: 7900 SC: 2**

Don't think that just because you stopped my attack that you are going to win this duel!" he shouted angrily. "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

"Then it looks like its my draw."

**Akiza: 8000 SC: 3**

**Sayer: 7900 SC: 3**

"Now I will summon my Gigantic Cephalotus to the field and I will switch my Botanical Lion to attack mode." The huge venus flytrap appeared on the field, eyeing Psychic Snail hungrily while Botanical Lion glowed with a green aura. "Oh and my Botanical Lion gains 300 attack points for every Plant-Type monster on the field."

(4 stars; 1850/700)

(1600-2200/2000)

"Now, Botanical Lion, attack his Psychic Snail." The Lion charged at the Snail and bit it, turning it to pixels. Sayer was hit by some of the flying pixels.

"You bitch!" he shouted while Akiza smirked.

**Akiza: 8000 SC: 3**

**Sayer: 7600 SC: 3**

"Before you even think of celebrating," growled Sayer, "I activate my Trap card, Telepathic Power! If my Psychic-Type monster is destroyed in battle, I can destroy the monster who attacked it and gain life points equal to that monster's attack points! So say goodbye to your Botanical Lion." The ghost of Psychic Snail appeared and shot three rings of energy at Botanical Lion, which turned into sparkles and flew over to Sayer. The ghost snail disappeared.

**Akiza: 8000 SC: 3**

**Sayer: 9800 SC: 3**

Then my Gigantic Cephalotus's effect activates. It gains 200 attack points each time a Plant-Type monster is sent to the graveyard."

(1850-2050/700)

"Now, Gigantic Cephalotus, avenge Botanical Lion and attack Sayer directly!" The living flytrap lunged at Sayer. Sadly, Sayer manged to swerve around it and avoided being eaten.

**Akiza: 8000 SC: 3**

**Sayer: 7750 SC: 3**

"I set one card face-down and that ends my turn"

"Since its your End Phase, I activate my face-down card, Speed Spell - Zero Reverse. This card allows me to lower my Spee Counters by two in order to Special Summon my Psychic Snail in attack mode. The only problem is it now has zero attack points." The large snail came back to the field.

**Akiza: 8000 SC: 3**

**Sayer: 7750 SC: 1**

(1900-0/1200)

"And now for my turn." Sayer drew a card and smiled evilly.

**Akiza: 8000 SC: 4**

**Sayer: 7750 SC: 2**

"Ha! Akiza, this is why you can't beat me. While you are still playing with your same old plants, my psychics have been upgraded! Let me show you one of my newest monsters. I now summon Krebons to the field." The maniacal jester appeared next to the weakened snail.

(2 stars; 1200/400)

"Now I tune together my monsters to create my Psychic Nightmare!" Krebons became two stars that surrounded Psychic Snail and reduced him to framework. A bright light shown and in their place was a monstrous blue and gold fiends with wild green hair. I also had a tail and two demonic wings. The beast roared and Gigantic Cephalotus actually cowered.

(6 stars; 2400/1800)

"Now I activate my monster's special ability. I select one card in your hand and then guess if it's a monster, spell, or trap. If I guess correctly, then my monster gains 1000 attack until your next End Phase. So now I select the card in the middle and I'm going to guess it's a monster." Akiza sighed in aggravation and revealed her Witch of the Black Rose.

(2400-3400/1800)

"Ha, you are too predictable Akiza. I can't believe you still use that pathetic monster" sneered Sayer. "Now, my Psychic Nightmare, attack her pathetic plant." The demonic creature curled up and then released a torrent of green electricity at Gigantic Cephalotus. The plant never stood at chance. Some of the lightning struck Akiza and managed to singe her.

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 4**

**Sayer: 7750 SC: 2**

"Now I end my turn with one card face-down."

"Fine, then it's my draw." Akiza drew her card and smiled herself.

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 5**

**Sayer: 7750 SC: 3**

"You think I haven't upgraded my deck since you knew me? Well, guess again Sayer. First off, I'm going to play my Speed Spell - Angel Baton. I can only activate this card if I have two or more Speed Counters. This card allows me to draw two cards and then discard one card in my hand." She tore two cards off the top of her deck and discarded Grow-Up Bulb. "Now I summon out the card you just mocked. Come on out, Witch of the Black Rose." The small witch garbed in purple robes and wielding a bejeweled staff appeared.

(4 stars; 1700/1200)

"Next, I activate Speed Spell - Summon Speeder card. This card allows me to special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand if I have 2 or more Speed Counters. The only problem is that monster can't attack during this turn. So now, let me re-introduce you to Evil Thorn." The familiar spiked fruit tree appeared.

(1 star; 100/300)

"Next, I sacrifice my Evil Thorn to inflict 300 points of damage to you and special summon two more from my deck with their effects negated." The fruit exploded and its thorns slashed at Sayer. Two more of the trees appeared when the dust settled.

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 5**

**Sayer: 7450 SC: 3**

(1 star; 100/300) x2

"I'm not done yet" yelled Akiza. "I now tune all three of my monsters to Synchro Summon Splendid Rose!" Witch of the Black Rose became four stars that surrounded the two Evil Thorns and reduced them to framework. A bright light shown and in their place was the familiar black and green garbed woman.

(6 stars; 2200/2000)

"Okay, I'll admit that you've gotten some new monsters, but I wouldn't call them an improvement" sneered Sayer. "Your pathetic card wouldn't even be able to beat my beast without its power boost!"

"I'm not done yet because now I activate my Plant Food Chain trap card. This card equips to one of my Plant-Type monsters and gives it an extra 500 attack points." Splendid Rose gained an extra four thorns protruding from its back.

(2200-2700/2000)

"C'mon Akiza. You were better than this when you were under my control, but even now you should be able to see that your monster still has less attack than mine, even with that boost."

"That's why I am activating my monster's effect. By removing a Plant-Type monster in my graveyard, like my Evil Thorn, I can cut the attack points of your monster in half until the End Phase." The vines constricted the fiend.

"WHAT?"

(3400-1700/1800)

"Now, Splendid Rose, attack his Psychic Nightmare." One final vine whipped at the monster and destroyed it. The whiplash also bounced off Sayer's runner.

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 5**

**Sayer: 6450 SC: 3**

"That's not all" shouted Akiza. "I activate my other trap card, Blossom Bombardment. When my Plant-Type monster destroys one of your monster's, this card inflicts damage to your life points equal to your monster's original attack." The red petals flew at Sayer and tore at him, leaving hundreds of cuts across his body.

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 5**

**Sayer: 4050 SC: 3**

"Don't worry, Sayer, there's still more to come because I activate my Splendid Rose's second effect. By removing another Plant-Type monster from my graveyard, like my second Evil Thorn, I can cut my monster's attack in half until the End Phase and have her attack once more." Splendid Rose did her spiral kick and nearly knocked Sayer off his duel runner.

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 5**

**Sayer: 2350 SC: 3**

"Now my turn is over" said Akiza with a satisfied smirk.

"You royal bitch! Don't think you've beaten me yet!" Sayer literally tore the card off the top of his deck.

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 6**

**Sayer: 2350 SC: 4**

"Now this duel will be over. I activate my continuos trap card Psychic Tuning to bring back my Psychic Snail as a Tuner monster." A machine appeared and steam came from the dish on top of it. Once again, the snail came back from the graveyard, only this time it glowed and was standing on the dish.

(4 stars; 1900/1200)

"The only problem with this card is that if my monster goes to the graveyard this card does too and then I'll lose life points equal to my monster's level times 400. But it's worth it, because now I summon my Pandaborg to the field." The robotic panda jumped out onto the field.

(4 stars; 1700/1400)

"Finally, I tune my monsters to create my best Synchro Monster, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" The hulking psychic overlord appeared and roared.

(8 stars; 2700/2300)

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 6**

**Sayer: 750 SC: 4**

"It still only ties with my Splendid Rose" observed Akiza.

"But I have not finished. Now I activate my Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing. When I have three or more Speed Counters, I can increase the attack of one of my monsters by 200 times the number of Speed Counters I have, which would be four."

(2700-3500/2300)

"Now, Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack her Splendid Rose." From the beast's mouth came a wave of dark energy that destroyed Splendid Rose and struck Akiza. "And now, as you well know, I gain life points equal to your monster's original attack points." More sparkles showered Sayer.

**Akiza: 5850 SC: 6**

**Sayer: 2950 SC: 4**

"And with that, I end my turn."

"I draw." Akiza looked at the card she drew and smiled.

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 7**

**Sayer: 2350 SC: 5**

"First I use the effect of Speed World 2 to draw one more card."

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 0**

**Sayer: 2350 SC: 5**

"You should remember this combo, Sayer. I summon out my Twilight Rose Knight and use its effect to bring Lord Poison to the field." The two oh-so-familiar monster appeared on the field.

(3 stars; 1000/1000)

(4 stars; 1500/1000)

"Now I tune them together to create Black Rose Dragon!" The black dragon with rose petal wings flew onto the field and let out a mighty roar.

(7 stars; 2400/1800)

"I will tribute it to destroy every card on the field." The dragon created a huge vortex of black rose petals and within seconds no cards were left on the field. "I play one card face-down and that ends my turn."

"Someones taking a big chance by playing her ultimate monster and then ditching it while leaving no cards in her hand to use." Akiza scowled. He was right, she had used up everything. Now she just had to put faith in her deck and trust it to lead her to victory.

Sayer drew his card and a cold smile crept up on his face.

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 1**

**Sayer: 2350 SC: 6**

"But now let me show you my ultimate monster" smirked Sayer.

"But I thought Thought Ruler Archfiend was your best monster" gasped Akiza.

"I said it was my best Synchro Monster. I have another monster that puts him to shame, and now allow me to show you him. Now I play another Speed Spell - Zero Reverse in order to bring back my Thought Ruler Archfiend." Once again, the psychic overlord appeared on the field, albeit considerably weaker.

(2700-0/2300)

**Akiza: 6650 SC: 1**

**Sayer: 2350 SC: 3**

"Now I play my Speed Spell - Speed Fusion to fuse my Thought Ruler Archfiend and the Psychic Commander in my hand to create Ultimate Axon Kicker!" The two aforementioned monsters merged together to create an advanced version of Thought Ruler Archfiend whose legs had been melded into its tail and had grown two small wings where its legs were.

"A Synchro Fusion monster?" shouted out Yusei in disbelief.

Sayer looked back at Yusei and grinned his evil smile. "I actually have you to thank for this idea, Yusei Fudo. If you had not done something similar in the WRGP, I would not have thought of this. And now because of it, your little whore-friend is doomed." He laughed and turned back to the duel. "By the way, Akiza, this monster can't be destroyed by any card effects, so even your Black Rose Dragon couldn't save you now. Now, Ultimate Axon Kicker, attack her directly!" The launched an electrified beam of light from its mouth which struck Akiza and nearly sent her spinning out of control.

**Akiza: 3750 SC: 1**

**Sayer: 2350 SC: 3**

"Akiza!" shouted a worried Yusei.

"Hmmm" frowned Sayer, "I thought for sure you would go spinning out of control with that attack. Oh well, now I activate my Speed Spell - Sonic Buster. By removing 2 Spell Counter, I can inflict damage to you equal to half my monster's attack." A shockwave flew out from Ultimate Axon Kicker and struck Akiza.

**Akiza: 2300 SC: 1**

**Sayer: 2350 SC: 1**

"That ends my turn."

_What in the world am I going to do_ thought Akiza. _I could use my face-down Wicked Rebirth to bring back Black Rose Dragon, but what good would it do? This duel really is over. I'm sorry Yusei... Wait that's it! Accel Synchro! It's my only hope._ She looked unsure of herself. _But can I really do it?_ She shook the thought off. _I have to. I can't let Sayer win. What was it Yusei said I needed to do? Achieve Clear Mind and surpass my own limits in the world of speed._ Unconsciously, she accelerated. She began to see herself drifting through the wind. "I won't let anyone hurt my friends ever agin, and for that reason, Sayer, I will beat you!" shouted out Akiza. She accelerated further and, just like Yusei had done before, disappeared.

"Where the hell did she go?" yelled a confused Sayer.

"She is gaining a way of beating you" smirked Yusei, seeing one of the meteors fall t o the earth.

Akiza was in a pure white are. In front of her she saw a tablet. She reached out to touch it and it became a magnificent black and red dragon. She smiled as she returned to her duel right behind Sayer.

"What the hell?" gasped Sayer.

"Let me show you a new trick I learned Sayer." Her mark appeared appeared on her arm. Yusei's did also, as well as with Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna. They all disappeared and the Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Akiza's back. She drew her card.

**Akiza: 2300 SC: 2**

**Sayer: 2350 SC: 2**

"Now I summon my Dark Verger to the field." The freaky shrub appeared on the field.

(2 stars; 0/1000)

"Then I activate my Grow-Up Bulb's effect from the graveyard and send the top card of my deck to the graveyard in order to Special Summon it. A one-eyed creature resembling an enlargened seed appeared.

(1 star; 100/100)

"Now I tune my level 1 Grow-Up Bulb with my level 2 Dark Verger to Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner monster Black Rose Wyvern!"" A small, wyvern version of Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field.

(3 stars; 1200/900)

"Synchro Tuner?" questioned Sayer.

"Finally I tune my level 3 Black Rose Wyvern with my level 7 Black Rose Dragon to create Chaos Thorn Dragon!" Akiza accelerated again past Sayer and disappeared again, causing Black Rose Wyvern to become Synchro Rings and circle around Black Rose Dragon. When she appeared behind Sayer, a new dragon had taken form. This one looked a lot like Black Rose Dragon except it had muscular arms and claws and its legs had also become more muscular. The wings had moved to its back and doubled in number. The head also had a dagger like horn facing forward on its forehead.

(10 stars; 3200/2400)

"Now, I activate my monster's effect. Once per turn, I can select one monster on your field and reduce its attack and defense to zero and if it was in defense mode I can turn it into attack mode."

(2900-0/1700-0)

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Sayer.

"Chaos Thorn Dragon end this duel." The dragon launched a torrent of black flaming rose petals at Ultimate Axon Kicker and destroyed it. Many of the petals hit Sayer, but Akiza didn't stop there.

**Akiza: 2300 SC: 2**

**Sayer: 0 SC: 2**

"You're not getting off that easily. I activate my monster's second effect. When my dragon destroys a monster by battle, I can inflict 200 points of damage to your life points times the number of Tuner monsters in my graveyard, and I have four, so take 800 points of damage." Three wicked vines shot at Sayer and threw him off his duel runner.

Akiza saw all the blood and realized she hadn't drank in a while. She ran over to Sayer and, despite his struggling and protests, drained him dry. Yusei, horrified by the sight, ran over to Akiza to try and stop her. She looked at him with glowing red eyes and her bloody fangs still showing.

"Yusei," she whispered seductively, "I'm still hungry." She looked hungrily at his throat as his eyes widened

* * *

Well, people there's the good news and bad news. The bad news, Sayer came back. The good news, Akiza defeated and killed him for good. The even more bad news, Akiza's still hungry and Yusei's the only one around. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter as soon as I get it posted :) See ya!

Original Cards:

Black Rose Wyvern

Image: A smaller and wyvern shaped version of Black Rose Dragon

[Dragon/Synchro/ Tuner monster] If you control a Black Rose Dragon on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your graveyard to the field. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster the turn you use this effect. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can perform the Synchro Summon during your opponent's Main Phase.

Chaos Thorn Dragon

Image: It looks a lot like Black Rose Dragon except it has muscular arms and claws and its legs had also become more muscular. The wings are moved to its back and doubled in number. The head also has a dagger like horn facing forward on its forehead.

[Dragon/Synchro/Effect monster] Once per turn, you can select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0. If that monster was in defense mode, change it to attack mode. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for every Tuner monster in your graveyard. Once per turn, if your opponent activates a card effect that would destroy a card(s) on the field, you can negate its effect and destroy it. If this card is selected as an attack target, you can remove it from play to negate the attack. If this monster is removed from play by this effect, it returns to the field in the same position during the End Phase.


	7. 6 Weddings and a Funeral

The Dark Side of a Star

Finally, I uploaded this chapter. It took me forever to write for reasons I have put below. Find out what's going to happen to Yusei and Akiza in this chapter (though you could probably already tell from the title). Also, I know who Zone really is and what really happens to Bruno, but I like my version better where Zone is Yusei from the future, rather than just some copycat, wanna-be Yusei.

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I am also starting on a sequel to this story about Yusei and Akiza's child. Normally, I would wait until I finished this story, but since Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is coming to an end soon and being replaced by the most stupid Yu-Gi-Oh yet, (yes, I know, this is a very sad time) I will be typing and uploading both stories. Please read that. I plan for it to be my best Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fanfic yet. Look for it on my profile page. And don't worry, you won't really miss anything plot-wise in the sequel if you've already read this far, just the kids being born.**

Chapter 7: Six Weddings and a Funeral

_"You're not getting off that easily. I activate my monster's second effect. When my dragon destroys a monster by battle, I can inflict 200 points of damage to your life points times the number of Tuner monsters in my graveyard, and I have four, so take 800 points of damage." Three wicked vines shot at Sayer and threw him off his duel runner._

_Akiza saw all the blood and realized she hadn't drank in a while. She ran over to Sayer and, despite his struggling and protests, drained him dry. Yusei, horrified by the sight, ran over to Akiza to try and stop her. She looked at him with glowing red eyes and her bloody fangs still showing._

_"Yusei," she whispered seductively, "I'm still hungry." She looked hungrily at his throat as his eyes widened._

Before he could run away, Akiza grabbed Yusei by the shoulders. Her fangs pierced his skin. As Akiza drank his blood, Yusei's vision started to blur. If he didn't stop her, then he was going to die. The only problem was, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. So, instead of fighting, he freely let the darkness of unconsciousness take him over.

"I love you, Akiza" was the last thing he said before blacking out.

* * *

Yusei woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar room, lying on a bed. It appeared to be a normal hotel room. As he got up, he felt light-headed. He couldn't remember how he had gotten to the hotel or why he had fallen asleep and was now so light-headed. It was then that he heard the crying. In the corner, sitting in a chair, was Akiza with her head buried in her hands. Sobs wracked her body.

Yusei wanted to go over to her and comfort her, but froze as he remembered last night. He nearly died last night, because of the very woman he loved. He shook his head and went over to her anyways. He took his gloves off and barely touched her shoulder with his hand as her head shot up.

"Yusei!" she cried out in surprise, then turned to look at anything but him. She pushed him away. "Stay away from me." She sobbed again.

"Akiza-" started Yusei.

She turned to look at him with despair in her eyes. "No, Yusei. Just please go. I nearly killed you last night. Don't you understand?" You almost _died_ because of me! I really am just a monster. All I do is hurt any person who is unfortunate enough to be around me." Once again, she turned away from him.

Akiza figured that she finally had gone too far. She figured that even Yusei couldn't bare to be with the monster she truly was. It broke her completely to push Yusei away, but there was no was she could let him get hurt because of her. So when she felt arms circle around her, she was thoroughly surprised.

"Yusei, please don't do this. It's better for you to just leave" said Akiza, though each word broke her heart to say them.

Yusei didn't move. "Akiza, please don't do this to yourself. You are not a monster." He continued on even though Akiza started to protest. "If hurting me is what you are really worried about, then please don't leave. I would not want to live a life if you were not in it. Please don't leave me." Akiza was stunned by his words. No one had ever talked to her like that. She imagined that if her heart was still beating, it would be going very fast right now. Akiza got out of Yusei's embrace and finally turned to face him. She saw nothing but love in his azure eyes and was touched by it.

"But Yusei, your life will always be in danger as long as you're with me. It's nearly impossible for me to control myself when the bloodlust takes over. Besides, as you grow older, I wouldn't age at all. Michael had said that any vampire that is made before they are eighteen or are born will only age until they are eighteen and then immortality takes over. I don't want to see you grow old while I stay like this." There it was. Akiza had finally let out all her fears to Yusei.

Yusei looked seriously at Akiza. He knew she wouldn't like what he was about to say, but it was the only way for the two of them to be together. "Listen Akiza, I've been thinking about that, and I have come to a decision. Akiza, I love you so much that I would die for you. Heck, I would go to hell and back for you. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. Akiza, what I'm trying to say is I want you to turn me into a vampire."

Akiza's eyes bugged. Yusei was asking her to do the one thing she swore never to do. There was just no way she could do it, not to Yusei. She pleaded with him in desperation. "Yusei, please, you really don't want to do this. I'm not worth the pain of being a vampire." She turned away from him.

Yusei was stunned. He couldn't believe that Akiza still wasn't able to see that he would do anything for her. _How can I prove to her that I truly love her unconditionally_ he thought. It was then that he knew what he had to do. True, it wouldn't be official, but he'd have to do his best with the situation at hand.

Yusei kneeled down on the ground and took Akiza's hands in his own. She looked down at him, her mouth gaping. Yusei took a deep breath. "Akiza, I love you more than anything in the world. I don't care about you being a vampire or a psychic, I love you for just being you. I know we haven't been dating for a long time, but I believe our bond was formed long before then. I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I may not have a ring now, but Akiza Izinski, will you marry me?" Everything just spilled out for Yusei. The fateful question hung in the air.

Akiza had finally realized realized it. Her imperfections didn't matter to Yusei. He really did love her unconditionally and she knew that she felt the same about him. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes. Reflected in his eyes, she did not see herself as a monster, but as a regular person. She embraced Yusei. "Yes, of course I will marry you" she answered. Yusei smiled as they parted and drew her in for a kiss.

* * *

They stayed at the hotel that night. Yusei had called Jack and the others and told them where they were. He "forgot" to mention the part about Akiza attacking them. Only the twins really cared much that they were gone. Jack was too busy going on dates with Carly, who had finally gotten contacts upon Jack's suggestion and Crow was spending all his time with Sherry. Yusei was really thinking that things would be going back to being normal for them. He, however, was going to be living out a supernatural dream with Akiza.

Two weeks later, Yusei had finally been able to get a ring for Akiza and officially propose to her on one of their dates. While Akiza had been at school one day, Yusei had secretly had a little chat with her father and mother. He had asked the senator for Akiza's hand in marriage, and Hideo had gladly accepted, saying that he couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for his little girl. The day after the proposal, Akiza and Yusei told the rest of the gang about the wedding that was going to take place in three months.

Everybody congratulated the two of them. The couple was so happy that they even let Carly publish an article about it. It was good enough that she was hired on the newspaper full-time rather than just being a temp.

Yusei had received another surprise as he told Jack and Crow about the wedding plans. Jack had told him that he had proposed to Carly as well, and that she had said yes. He had asked Yusei if it was okay for them to go married on the same day as him and Akiza, rather than having two separate weddings. Yusei had congratulated him and said it was no problem. Then Crow pipes up and says he plans to propose to Sherry on their date later that night. He asked Yusei the same question as Jack if Sherry said yes, and Yusei, after doing a classic anime sweat-drop, had wished him good luck and agreed to it as well. The next day, Crow had come home with the biggest grin on his face. Sherry had said yes.

After a couple more days, they started to call up people who they thought would want to come to the strange wedding. Obviously, Martha, Blister, and the kids wanted to come. Martha was in tears, saying that her boys had finally grown up. Blister had passed the news on to Rally, Nervin, Blitz, Tank, Yanagi, and Tanner, who all quickly agreed to come as well. Yusei, Crow, and Jack also decided to invite Trudge and Mina to come. They were shocked to hear that Mina was finally dating Trudge. Apparantely, Mina had realized a while ago that Jack loved Carly and that she didn't have a chance with Jack. When she finally accepted Trudge's advances, she had come to realize just how much she liked the dedicated Security officer. Trudge also revealed that they were engaged as well. Yusei prayed silently that they wouldn't ask him the same question that Jack and Crow had, but out it came. Yusei only sighed and accepted. He just couldn't seem to say no to his friends.

Next up was Greiger and his siblings. Luckily, Greiger had not met a woman out by the Nazca Lines, so Yusei breathed a sigh of relief that Greiger wouldn't ask to get married on the same day. Greiger agreed to come. Yusei calls Kalin on a video phone next. He is surprised when he sees that Misty Treadwell is there with Kalin as well. Kalin explains that Misty and him had sort of gotten close when they were Dark Signers and that Misty had come to Satisfaction Town to hold a fundraiser for the city. He continued on saying that he and Misty have been dating ever since. Yusei then tells him about the wedding and, much to Yusei's irritation, asks if he and Misty could hold their wedding that day as well. Yusei justs sighs and says yes.

He said goodbye to Kalin, Misty, West, and Nico after that. Akiza came up to him and asked, "So is Kalin coming?"

"Yeah, and, guess what?"

"What?" she asks.

"He and Misty are getting married" said Yusei, leaving no hint of when their wedding was.

"That's great" exclaimed Akiza. "So when is their wedding? I take it we were invited."

"You could say that..." said Yusei, evasively. Akiza picked up on it and made a face at him. Yusei just sighed and finally told her the rest of it. Luckily she already knew about the others having their weddings at the same time as her and Yusei. "They want to join in on our complicated wedding as well."

Akiza just laughed. She was fine with the whole having multiple weddings at once and loved how irritated Yusei got at it all. Then she remembered something and laughed nervously.

Yusei noticed the nervous laughter. "Oh no, who else wants to join?"

Akiza looked slightly guitly. "Well, I called Michael to invite him, Rachel, and maybe even Richie to come as well. When he heard about how many of us were getting married, he asked if it would be okay for him and Rachel to join in as well. It seems that Rachel decided to have her base of operations for the Hunters at the motel. Michael agreed and they started officially dating. I said it was okay. So, it looks like there will be twelve people getting married that day." Yusei just gaped at her. Then he seemed to accept it, laughed, and embraced Akiza in a loving bear hug.

"Oh well. To me, all I will see that day is you" said Yusei. "I love you."

"I love you too Yusei" answered Akiza.

* * *

_Three months later..._

It was finally the day of the wedding, er weddings. The day could not have been more perfect. They were able to hold the wedding just outside of the city and the sun was blazing. There was a light breeze that made the heat bearable. The guys wore black tuxes. All the women wore dresses, with the brides' dresses being exceptionally extravagant. Akiza had a beautiful red dress, Carly wore a sparkling light blue dress, Sherry had a sequined white dress, Mina had a dark blue dress, Misty had a shining silver dress, and Rachel wore a midnight black dress. Leo had been designated as the ring bearer, while Luna was the flower girl. There were a ton of other people at the wedding. Besides all their friends that had been invited, the vampires and hunters from the motel had come upon Rachel's and Michael's insistence, promising no bloodshed would occur (only Team 5Ds knew they were vampires still). Also, the media had found out about the weddings and had taken particular interest in them and had swarmed the place. There were also many citizens of New Dominon that had decided to come and see the wedding. In respect for their saviours, though, even the wedding crashers were respectful and wore nice clothes.

The weddings itself went off mostly without a hitch. The priest said the words to bond them in marriage. When he asked if there were any objections, a few fangirls objected to both Yusei and Jack getting married, but were quickly ejected from the wedding since thy had no credible reasons by Security. Trudge had said later that he thought something like this might happen, so he had Security officers around just in case, disguised as guests. Otherwise, the wedding continued as normal. The happy couples said their "I do's," kissed, and went off together as the sun started setting.

(A/N: Sorry about the crappy wedding explanation. I just didn't really care much to put much effort into this part. Once again, sorry.)

* * *

_A week later..._

Yusei and Akiza were in complete bliss. They didn't leave each other's sides except for obvious reasons for the whole week. Their honeymoon was a week alone together in beautiful had both loved it, but had loved being together even more. They had just returned to New Domino City and had met back up with their friends, who had returned from their honeymoons as well.

Later that night Yusei and Akiza were alone in a room within the Vampire Motel. "Yusei, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Akiza one final time.

Yusei had no doubts in his mind. "Yes, as long as it means being together with you forever." They kissed and Akiza took a deep breath. Then she drove her fangs into Yusei's neck. Yusei could not stop a gasp from escaping, but Akiza was too intent on his blood to hear anything else. Luckily, she pulled away in just enough time. She then slashed her nails across the side of her throat. She drew Yusei's lips up to her throat and allowed him to drink her blood. After a few seconds of this, Yusei fell unconsciousness. Akiza bit her lip in anticipation and put her hand against Yusei's chest. His heart was no longer beating.

* * *

I know this chapter moved really fast, but it felt a little too Twilight-ish to me and I absolutaly loathe Twilight, so I wanted to get it done and over with. Sorry again for this chapter's crappiness, but don't worry, the next chapter will be much better.


End file.
